


Short story

by Anon11



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 39,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anon11/pseuds/Anon11
Summary: Fair warning for explicit smut here
Relationships: Ashlyn Harris/Ali Krieger
Comments: 241
Kudos: 137





	1. Chapter 1

Ali was, as usual, following her brother's instructions when she went to the market with her escort and some of her servants. He had insisted she needed someone else to help her with the duties her servants were clearly unable to comply with the preparations for her upcoming wedding celebration.

She had insisted on not needing anyone else, but the fiasco the night prior when some wine was splashed onto her pristine white robe and they had forgotten to have another one ready for her in case of something like that happened. She had begged her father didn't punish her servants too harshly, and it was then when her brother made her understand she needed some additional help.

She understood that overloading her people with work would cause mistakes that would end up being punishments to them and not for her.

  
  
  


\--

  
  


She walked past the fish being offered for the kitchens of the richest in town, the finest silks and liquor brought from foreign lands, and finally reached the group gathered there to see the new omegas and betas coming to serve those who could afford them. She surveyed the group of dirty people who were tied and chained like animals, something she always found disgusting and that had caused her many fights and arguments with her father and brother.

She let her head escort know which ones she thought would work for her purposes, and then signaled for everyone else to go with her back to the palace. Her sandals were almost not enough for the wet dirt beneath them, but she gladly walked instead of creating a commotion with more guards and escorts to carry her. 

The light rain had always relaxed her when she was in her castle away from everyone and safe in her own space but quick trips to the town she always tried to overlook from her window were necessary and a humbling experience. She was happy to have the means to help some people even if it was to bring them as servants into her life of absurd privilege.

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


"I saw the two that you brought." Kyle said at dinner with their parents. "I asked for their reference and they're good women. One of them was a mother and fed three kids so she could be useful for when you get pregnant."

"Kyle." His mother reprimanded him, knowing how the subject of marriage was sensitive for her daughter but also knowing that starting a family, a new line of succession, was even harder on her because it made her feel like her only purpose in life was to give birth.

"Sorry." He chuckled and drank some water. "I'll go down there myself next week to see if there's someone to catch my eye." He said with a smirk. He didn't hide his love for handsome men and had even had what could be called informal relationships with some men in the court, but always knowing that those were flings and that he should get married and conceive a son to ensure the next in line for the throne.

"Of course you are." His father laughed. "I heard the daughter of our general has shown certain interest in you, so maybe you could use that time to ask her for a formal date. She would be a prime candidate to be your wife."

"Her family has good history when it comes to fertility." His mother added, and now it was Ali's turn to giggle at his predicament.

"Give us an heir, brother." She said teasingly and broke down with laughter when he threw a grape at her.

"I believe you two don't take this job seriously." Their father said. "Our family has ruled this land for generations and I've always been flexible when it comes to your… romantic experiences." He said regarding Kyle's relationships and Ali's rare but still present adventures with women, usually betas, from the court during long parties with wine and lack of limits, and one occasional servant every now and then. "But we must continue to follow tradition and continue the lineage that has brought us to this time of peace and wealth." He said.

"Father, we take our jobs seriously." Kyle said with the seriousness of an heir to the crown. "Ali will get married in a few weeks, to a good military family no less, and I am open to any marriage you decide is the best for the family and the people we rule, but that doesn't mean we enjoy the idea of doing it."

"I know it's hard, son." He sighed and pointed at his cup for a refill. "But you must do what it's right. I married your mother when I had never seen her before the wedding and she's been my biggest support in hard times."

"Yes, but you didn't love her at first." Ali said.

"I didn't and neither did she, but we're a team now."

"Love comes with time, and even if it doesn't… you're still required to do what's needed to preserve the peace." Their mother said, raising from her seat and going to her daughter. "You will be a gorgeous bride, married to a powerful alpha with projection to be a general in the future, like his father. He'll be able to provide you a good life and you will give him healthy children in return." She smiled and then looked at her son. "You're gonna be a king, the most powerful man on this land. You will rule with a beautiful woman who will nurture your children and teach them how to be strong and smart like you." She said smiling. "good night, my loves." She said and walked past them to the marble corridor that led to her chambers, near those of the current king and away from those of their children.


	2. Chapter 2

A few days later

"I have a surprise for you, sister." He smirked as he walked up to find her sitting in the garden behind her room, her secret place.

"What is it?" Ali asked curiously.

"I know of a servant that will be of great help for you." He said and Ali looked at him suspiciously. "Come with me." He said and took her by the hand, guiding her down to the chambers where the new betas and omegas spent their first nights before being relocated in the castle to be closer to their masters. Kyle had been to the market that morning and he apparently only bought a single new servant for his sister.

"You know father will kill me if he knows I was here." Ali said and Kyle shushed her. 

"Come to the front." He said loudly to the single person that was sitting in a corner, dirty and smelly after many days in the sun walking through the elements to be sold to the best buyer. "Now." Kyle said harshly. 

The servant walked up to him, stopping a few feet before him and bowing as she had been taught as soon as she arrived to the castle. Ali looked over her and saw defined muscles on her arms, even if she was looking thin and dehydrated, covered in dirt and whatever else.

"What's so special about her?" Ali asked confused.

"The seller wanted her hidden because he said she's damaged goods and thinks he was robbed when he bought her from an intermediary in the east. Some were whispering things and I checked if they were true, as discreetly as I could in the square with everyone around us." He said and the woman, who seemed to understand them perfectly, looked down in shame.

"And?"

"Well…" he said and pointed at the woman's crotch. "She's got an extra appendage." He winked and Ali looked at him confused, bringing a torch closer and scaring the woman. "We're not going to hurt you." He said and grabbed the torch, moving it closer to the thin fabric of the woman's dirty rag tunic.

"how's it possible?" Ali said, noticing the curvature of a bulge between her legs. "An alpha female being sold as a servant?"

"I don't know but she's the best solution to your marital problems." He said. "Think about it… when your husband is away you can just call her into your chambers and no one will suspect a thing." 

"I can't do that to-"

"Oh come on, sister. I know you've been suffering alone since father sold your favorite beta servant before your engagement." He said smirking. 

"Is she healthy?" Ali asked, deciding to not even argue with her brother.

"She seems to be but she needs to get cleaned up and some new clothes to keep that thing hidden." He chuckled. "She also speaks our language so you won't have trouble communicating."

"Father knows?"

"No, and neither does anyone else. I brought her here myself and since the seller was so embarrassed for being scammed, he won't say a word."

"Alright… let's take her to her new chamber… she can't be with the others or they will see her."

"Your room has a private chamber for someone to assist you overnight, right? She could sleep there." Kyle said. "Let's tell everyone that she's a gift from me and she'll be your right hand from now on so your servants can focus on the wedding."

"You thought about everything, didn't you?"

"Is that a yes?" He asked smiling brightly.

"Get her cleaned up and bring her to my chambers, Kyle." She said simply, giving her one last look before walking away from them.


	3. Chapter 3

"She's ready." Kyle said as Ali's servant opened the door for him. Behind him walked in the alpha Ali saw earlier, only that this time she was clean and smelled nice, allowing Ali to finally appreciate the features in her face, noticing how beautiful she was.

"Girls, she's gonna be my servant in my room. You all can dedicate time to finish my wedding attire and help my mother with the other preparations. Please wait outside while my brother and I examine her." Ali said to her servants, who looked down and stopped doing their tasks as Ali commanded. When the last one was out, Kyle closed the door and made the woman walked closer to the window so Ali could see her clearly.

"So? What do you think?"

"She's beautiful." Ali said, studying her without shame. "What's your name?"

"Ashlyn." She responded in a soft feminine voice that threw Ali off.

"You're gonna serve my sister." Kyle intervened. "You're gonna serve her in any way she orders you." He said and Ashlyn nodded.

"Yes sir."

"You will help her bathe, get her dressed and assist her in her chambers but you are supposed to make everyone believe you're an omega or a beta. No one can know you're an alpha."

"Yes sir." She said again.

"Okay well… let me know how it goes." Kyle winked at Ali and left them alone.

"I'm Ali."

"My lady." Ashlyn said with a respectful bow of her head. She wasn't being defiant or aggressive, she only seemed uncomfortable, her hands covering her crotch.

"Take off your tunic." Ali said and Ashlyn hesitated for a second before complying. Ali studied her tanned body slowly, her facial features, her freckled neck and chest, small but perky breasts, taut stomach and then her legs. She skipped over the woman's crotch at first, studying strong thighs and legs first before looking back up and finding a nice penis. "How big are you, when you're hard." Ali asked coldly.

"It grows longer, thicker." Ashlyn replied shyly.

"Have you been with betas in the past? And omegas." She asked and walked around her, studying her beautiful back muscles and firm ass, noticing she had scars that in an alpha were often signs of military training or battles.

"I have, my lady."

"Do you prefer alphas, omegas or betas?"

"I prefer being with women, my lady. I don't mind if they're betas or omegas. I have never been with an alpha either, male or female." She offered.

"You will need to be careful with your penis. No one else can see it." She said and walked to her bed, where an old dark tunic was laid as she had asked one of her servants to fetch one for her new servant.

"I can cover it up and it'll never create any suspicions." She said and accepted the tunic Ali gave her.

"Please do it and try not to expose yourself to the other servants. If my father, the king, finds out that I have someone like you, an alpha, in my chambers he wouldn't hesitate to have you killed." She warned her and followed with her eyes as she torn her old tunic and made some creative work to cover up her penis in a way that wasn't noticeable under the new dark tunic. "My future husband wouldn't appreciate to know it either. He's an alpha."

"I understand." She said and looked up to find Ali looking out the window. "May I ask what's expected of me?"

"What my brother said." Ali said, turning around suddenly and making eye contact with her, finding warm curious hazel eyes looking up at her. "you'll be my servant here in my room and will help me bathe and get dressed and will follow me wherever I go. Sometimes I will also require some additional help from your part."

"Sex."

"Yes." Ali nodded. "I'll be getting married soon, but that doesn't mean that I appreciate my future husband's company or that I look forward to making love with him."

"I am a good lover." Ashlyn said boldly and Ali found herself liking it.

*Careful, alpha." Ali said with a smirk, letting Ashlyn know she was only half joking. "You will sleep behind that curtain. That is your personal space but it is within my chambers so I expect it, and you, to be clean at all times." She said and Ashlyn nodded, tossing the rags of her old tunic in there before following Ali. "Call the others in. They will teach you how to help me get ready for dinner with my father." 

  
  
  


\--

  
  
  


"That would be all." Ali said as her servant finished braiding her hair while another showed Ashlyn how to prepare her bed. They both stopped and walked out, closing the heavy wooden door behind them and leaving Ali with Ashlyn. "You learn fast." Ali said to her servant.

"Only to please you, my lady." She said and Ali chuckled.

"I've been observing you. You learn fast and do things better than many of them."

"Thank you my lady." She said and in that moment her stomach growled, making Ali jump in surprise. "My apologies, princess." She said embarrassed.

"When was the last time that you ate?" Ali asked, realizing that she never even offered her water to drink since she arrived earlier that day and not knowing if Kyle even offered her any food.

"A few days ago." Ashlyn said softly and Ali gasped. 

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ali asked surprised. She was proud to think her servants were well taken care of, often fed with quality food and well dressed with cheap but new pieces from the market.

"It's not my place to ask for food, my lady."

"Come, eat." Ali said offering her a platter of fruit, cheese and bread she kept for nights when she couldn't sleep.

"I shouldn't." Ashlyn said and Ali shook her head, walking to her and holding her hand.

"You're under my care now, Ashlyn. You have to be fed every day. Come and eat." She said and guided her to the platter. The woman shyly reached for some grapes and moaned when she tasted them for the first time, taking some bread and cheese for the next bite. Ali offered her a glass of wine that she quickly downed, chewing on the bread and added another grape. "I'm sorry I didn't think about this earlier." She said softly, a hand gently caressing her back before she went to her bed, sitting while Ashlyn finished eating.

"Thank you, my lady." Ashlyn said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"No worries." She smiled and looked at her. "Ashlyn… may I call you Ash?"

"Whatever you prefer is fine, my lady." 

"Look at me, Ash." She asked and the servant complied. "When it's just the two of us, you can call me Ali, you can kiss me and you can look at me." She said and Ashlyn looked into her eyes depely. "In here you can touch me and we will be both comfortable. After all we'll share a bed every so often. Don't be stiff with me and treat me like I'm your omega, because behind closed doors here, that's what I am."

"Okay, Ali." She said and walked to her, helping her so she could sleep comfortably.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning for explicit smut here

A few days later

"My lady, your servants are here for your bath." Ashlyn said as she came to Ali in the garden behind her chambers. She was looking down and followed Ali like an obedient puppy.

"Everyone leave, Ashlyn will help me get ready today." She ordered and her servants immediately left the room, closing the heavy door behind them. Ashlyn came from behind her and hesitantly removed Ali's robe, letting it fall in a pool at her feet.

"You're stunning." Ashlyn's said softly.

"You can touch me." Ali said, her nipples hard with the breeze coming through the window. Ashlyn moved a hand to cup her breast, gently caressing the underside with her thumb before squeezing gently. "Mmmm…"

"Can I pinch your nipple?" She asked and Ali licked her lips and nodded. Ashlyn gently pinched and tugged at Ali's left nipple, making her moan softly. "Do you like this?" She asked and tugged again, making Ali moan again.

"I do." Ali replied, a brave hand going to Ashlyn's crotch, grabbing her soft penis in her hand without hesitation, making her jump in surprise. "I like this too." She said and smirked when Ashlyn inhaled deeply and pinched her nipple a bit harder.

"Would you like me to take off my tunic?" Ashlyn asked and Ali nodded. The servant took off her tunic and then made quick work of the rags that kept her penis hidden, making Ali look at her with lust in her eyes.

"Get yourself hard." Ali ordered her and took a step back, getting into her huge soapy bath that was actually almost an indoor pool, and observing how Ashlyn moved her hand to the limp dick that seemed to wake up in her hands, growing several sizes larger and thicker as she expertly caressed herself. "Let me know when you're close." Ali stared at her intently and licked her lips more than once while Ashlyn brought herself to a fully erect state, a thick penis throbbing proudly between her legs.

"I'm close to a release, my lady." Ashlyn sighed andi Ali smirked.

"Stop touching yourself." She ordered her, getting on her feet suddenly and walking to her robe. "Help me get ready for breakfast, the king is waiting." She said with a smirk while Ashlyn looked at her incredulously. The servant quickly made work of her own tunic, forgoing the wrapping for her penis and allowing it to raise freely between her legs while she helped Ali get dressed, often having to contain a moan when Ali's hand or body would accidentally brush against her.

Ali constantly stole quick glances at her and smirked proudly when she saw the glistening tip when Ashlyn raised her arms to reach for something Ali's servants kept on top of her bathroom's wooden cabinets. She allowed Ashlyn to finish combing her hair and then help her with her sandals before turning to her.

"I want you to finish what you started while I'm gone. Think of me sucking your penis." She said simply and left Ashlyn standing with a surprised face and a hand rapidly moving to her dick.

\--

A week later

"How was your first week with your new servant?" Kyle asked after their father finished breakfast and left them to attend a council meeting.

"She learns fast." Ali said simply. "She is smart and has a beautiful body." She smirked.

"Did you sleep with her yet?"

"No, but I probably will tonight." She giggled.

\--

"He's so boring." Ali complained to Kyle as he walked her to her chambers. They had dinner with her future husband to define how the wedding would be and where they would live, with the blessing from the king.

"Absolutely." Kyle laughed. "I was falling asleep when he started to talk."

"Ugh…"

"Well he can't be any worse in bed, if that makes you feel better."

"It doesn't." Ali groaned and he laughed.

"Good night, sister." He kissed Ali's cheek and then left in the opposite direction, toward his chambers. Ali had asked her father to remove any guards from her door and he had mostly complied, leaving two of his best male betas guarding the entrance to the wing of the palace were Ali's and Kyle's chambers were but no one guarding her door.

A servant opened Ali's door for her and she saw Ashlyn waiting for her by the window. Ali dismissed everyone else and made sure the door was closed before she walked to Ashlyn, who smirked when Ali's hand went directly to her crotch.

"My lady." She said and pointed at Ali's bath, which was ready for her.

"Join me." Ali told her, allowing her servant to remove her clothes and help her into the fragrant water. Ali observed how Ashlyn got naked, her penis resting between her legs and slowly made her way into the bath. "How does it feel?" Ali asked when Ashlyn sighed as soon as the water covered her body.

"I missed it." Ashlyn said softly and then before Ali questioned what she meant she started washing her off slowly and delicately, like Ali had instructed her in their previous days. Ali would often ask Ashlyn to join her in her nightly bath and had taught her how to wash her body and how to touch her in a relaxing, non sexual way.

"You have a talent to make me relax." Ali chuckled. Every night she took a bath before bed but since Ashlyn arrived she enjoyed them even more. The servant gave her a soft massage as she washed her body, taking good care of her without trying to seduce Ali or start something different. She was just great at her job.

"I'm glad you enjoy it." Ashlyn smiled, feeling Ali relax with her touch, and a hand searching for her dick.

"I want to wash you too." Ali said, turning around and taking the cloth Ashlyn was washing her with to start mimicking her movements. "I want to be with you tonight." Ali said softly and Ashlyn nodded and started washing herself as well. If she was going to share a bed with the princess at least she could scrub the dirt and sweat from her body. "Kiss me." Ali ordered her and Ashlyn looked up at her, then down at her lips and leaned forward.

She pressed her lips to the princess's, gently kissing her lower lip and then increasing the pressure slightly. She moved gently and Ali seemed to be pleased by her approach as she moved her hands to Ashlyn's neck and wrapped her arms around her frame.

"I'm yours tonight, servant." Ali told her and Ashlyn smirked, biting Ali's lower lip gently and tugging at it before sucking hard on it. "Alpha… I want to cum in your arms."

"It'll be my pleasure, princess." She whispered and kissed Ali again, harder this time and making her moan. She guided Ali to the edge and the princess wrapped her legs around Ashlyn's frame, hands scratching her neck gently, spurring her on.

Ashlyn took her time kissing her, lips finding a rhythm that worked for both of them until they were breathless and Ali was smiling into the kiss. Ashlyn's hands gently caressed Ali's skin, from her cheeks and neck to her arms and legs; she traced the soft muscles of her back and squeezed her ass gently, bringing her closer.

Ashlyn moved her mouth to Ali's neck, trailing kisses to the pulse point where she licked and delicately sucked the soft skin. She felt Ali's breathing hitch and smirked as she moved to her ear, licking the shell and sucking on her earlobe.

"I told you I'm a good lover princess… you're about to see just how true that is." She whispered in her ear and Ali shivered. She kissed Ali's neck slowly, making Ali sigh in pleasure.

She slowly moved her hands to Ali's breasts and squeezed them gently, squeezing and massaging them the way Ali had showed her she enjoyed. Ashlyn sucked on Ali's pulse point before she moved her lips to Ali's again and pinched her nipples, making her moan.

"Ash…"

"Just enjoy…" she mumbled against her lips, smiling when Ali's tongue asked for entrance to the mouth. Ashlyn's tongue pressed against Ali's, lips wrapping around it and sucking gently before resuming their heated kiss.

Ali's hand moved slowly to Ashlyn's front, pinching her hard nipples and tugging at them, rolling the hard knobs on her fingers and squeezing her breasts hard. Ali's right hand continued its path to Ashlyn's abs, feeling her taut stomach on her way to Ashlyn's penis.

The servant sighed and kissed Ali vigorously hard while she started touching her dick, a hand delicately wrapped around it and moving around it until she started to get hard. Ashlyn pressed their foreheads together while they caught their breaths, allowing Ali to focus on her task at hand and work on bringing her to a firm erection.

"You grow nicely." Ali complimented her. Her size when soft was not disappointing, but knowing it grew to a satisfying size for her was probably the best gift Ashlyn could give her.

"Thanks." She chuckled. She moved her lips to Ali's mouth again and then sloppily kissed her way down her neck and sternum, reaching Ali's sensitive breasts. "You have the most beautiful breasts I've seen." She said and sucked on Ali's left nipple hard, making Ali moan and work harder on her dick.

"You're hard, get inside me." Ali said through ragged breaths and Ashlyn moved closer to her, kissing her gently and moving her fingers to Ali's crotch, surprising her. "What-"

"I have to make sure you're ready." Ashlyn told her, the gentle pads of her fingers rubbing Ali's clit in tight circles and moving closer to Ali's moist entrance. "Want me to take you to bed?"

"Not yet." Ali said shaking her head, closing her eyes when Ashlyn entered her with a finger and followed with another, her walls stretching gently and her clit throbbing incessantly.

"So tight, princess…" 

"Call me Ali, please." She said and Ashlyn smirked.

"Ali? As if you were mine?"

"Tonight I'm yours." She said softly, her hands holding onto Ashlyn's shoulders with her nails scratching her skin. "You feel so good, Ash."

"And I haven't even started yet." She said and kissed Ali's lips again, removing her hand and checking her erection before pressing her tip to Ali's entrance.

"Get inside me already, please." Ali asked in a soft voice that made Ashlyn shiver. She slowly but firmly pushed into her, a moan being the only sound that filled the room. "More…" Ali insisted, moving a hand to Ashlyn's ass so she would finally enter her completely.

"Tell me when you're ready." Ashlyn told her when she was buried to the hilt, allowing some time for Ali to get used to the intrusion of her cock inside her. Ali took a few deep breaths and then nodded, leaning to kiss Ashlyn as soon as she started moving her hips gently. 

Ashlyn's hips moved slowly but firmly, allowing Ali to adjust and enjoy the sweet sensation of the water around them and Ashlyn's dick throbbing inside of her. The princess moaned softly in Ashlyn's ear, hands holding her closely and hips welcoming Ashlyn's gentle thrusts.

"You feel very good right now." Ali sighed, allowing Ashlyn to kiss her lips slowly and build a faster pace. She pushed Ashlyn away, just a little bit, to look into her eyes as the alpha gave one hard thrust into her that made her moan unexpectedly loud.

"Shh… don't get us caught." Ashlyn said and stopped moving, listening to see if a guard heard Ali. When she made sure no one was around she pulled out of Ali and guided her out of the water and into Ali's bed, which was further away from the door. Ali climbed on the soft bed and laid down on the soft pillows, allowing Ashlyn to climb on top of her and enter her slowly again.

"I feel so… full, alpha… so full." She sighed and closed her eyes, hands going to her breasts to play with her hard nipples as Ashlyn started moving her hips again. The alpha smirked when Ali moaned softly and opened her eyes to look at her with parted lips when she picked up her pace.

"Cum, Ali. Cum." She told her softly and Ali sighed, leaning forward to lick Ashlyn's lips and wrapping her arms and legs around her. Ashlyn picked up her pace and started drilling into her, her shaft rubbing on Ali's sensitive clit, and kissed hard to muffle the sounds of her moans as the princess came undone with a strong orgasm. She slowed down and stopped when Ali's walls closed painfully hard around her pulsing shaft.

"Wow…" Ali sighed after a few seconds, arms and legs letting go of Ashlyn so she could gently pull out of her and kneel between her outstretched legs. "You are a good lover." She giggled and Ashlyn winked at her.

"I wouldn't lie to herl highness." She chuckled and then Ali looked down at her still hard penis.

"Would you like me to help you cum?"

"No, don't you worry about me. All I care about is that you enjoyed it." She said and covered her wet penis with her hands, leaving the bed and going to retrieve her clothes. She got dressed, a frustrated erection still rising between her legs, and went back to Ali to help her get dressed too. 

The princess got on her feet and allowed Ashlyn to adjust her nightgown over her body before she brushed her hair and made sure her bed was clean and dry for her to sleep in. The servant helped Ali on the bed and went to her private space where she laid quietly and fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I'll respond to them later today, as I appreciate the love and would like to socialize with you guys a bit more haha
> 
> Let me know what you think or what you would like to see next

* * *

"Good morning." Ali smiled when she walked into her bathroom and finding Ashlyn preparing her morning bath.

"My lady." She smiled and gave her a polite bow of her head, smiling when the princess walked to her and kissed her lips briefly. "Ali."

"That's better." She smiled brightly and got naked before they started the day as usual, allowing Ali's servants to help her get ready for a busy day with public engagements. Before Ali left her room she turned to Ashlyn and asked her other servants to leave the room before whispering in her ear. "I can't wait for tonight." 

  
  
  


//

  
  
  


Three weeks later

"You look beautiful in that tunic." Ashlyn said softly as Ali removed her earrings and jewelry. "Your backside looks awesome." She said with a smirk that made Ali chuckle.

"You like my ass, noted." She laughed and Ashlyn stood behind her, gently massaging her shoulders and making Ali moan softly as she relaxed. "Get naked, now." Ali ordered her and she did as told, tossing her robe to the side. "My body has been waiting for this all day long." She said and finished putting away the expensive pieces that adorned her body during the day before her too getting naked and kicking her clothes to the side, reaching for Ashlyn's hand and guiding her until they were both in Ali's bath.

After weeks of Ali spending every night in Ashlyn's arms, some sense of normalcy had been set between them, changing their dynamic. Ashlyn felt at ease with Ali, and she had learned to appreciate her servant in a different way the longer they spent together.

The princess took a sponge and started washing her body while Ashlyn gently massaged her back muscles and peppered kisses on her neck and shoulders. Once she felt her skin was fresh and clean she turned and started washing her servant, hands moving gently on her skin until she was glistening and smelled like lilies. 

"Get hard for me." Ali said and Ashlyn moved a hand to start working on her penis, slowly caressing it while watching how Ali simply enjoyed the water. Ashlyn stared at her and studied every curve, her neck and breasts, her beautiful pebbly nipples and then lower. "Do you like my body?" Ali asked when she saw Ashlyn speeding up a little when Ali moved a hand to her nipples.

"I do, Ali." She said sincerely. "You're beautiful."

"You make me feel beautiful." Ali said simply, making Ashlyn smile and pull her closer until their bodies were flushed together.

"You're stunning." She said and kissed Ali's lips slowly, her tongue playing with Ali's while her lips made her see the stars.

"Inside." Ali moaned and Ashlyn gently guided her penis to Ali's warm entrance. "I want you to knot me tonight."

"You're not mine, princess." Ashlyn said, thrusting slowly into her. "But I'll make you feel good with my knot." 

"I'm yours, alpha." Ali said and Ashlyn leaned to kiss her soft pink lips, moving her hips slowly and enjoying how Ali moaned softly into the kiss. "You're so deep." Ali sighed, throwing her head back and clenching her walls around Ashlyn's pulsing dick as she moved slowly.

"You're tight." Ashlyn said, kissing Ali's throat.

"Want to finish inside me?" Ali asked softly and Ashlyn simply kept moving until Ali moaned and forgot about her question. "Faster- faster…" Ali mumbled and held onto Ashlyn as tight as she could while the alpha increased her pace to please the princess.

Ali sighed and moaned when she felt the pulsating tip Ashlyn's penis hitting her deeply while her shaft rubbed on her clit and Ashlyn's mouth played with hers. She clawed and scratched her back roughly when she felt the sparkling pressure of her orgasm coiling in her belly and breaking through her.

"Oh, princess…" Ashlyn moaned and kissed Ali's lips through ragged breaths as her hips brought her down from her high. Ali sighed and panted as she tried to recover and looked up into Ashlyn's eyes, a hand going to the back of her neck and pulling her down into a rough kiss. Ali reached down and pulled Ashlyn's throbbing meat from her center and held her in her hands, moving slowly in the same way she had seen her do it in previous encounters. "I'm so close…" Ashlyn sighed, hands dropping to her sides as Ali leaned forward and captured her nipple with her lips, hand moving slightly faster on her erection.

"I can feel it." Ali said, her other hand going to Ashlyn's balls to play with them gently. The alpha growled lowly but allowed Ali to continue her ministrations, lips sucking on her nipples and hands working on her. "Your balls are so tight, alpha." Ali said and tugged at Ashlyn's nipple with her teeth, increasing her hand's speed until the alpha was moaning and Ali could feel her balls contracting before she looked down and saw the warm stream of cum being released from the reddened tip in a single thick rope.

"Ali…"

"Go to my bed and lay down." Ali ordered her and Ashlyn took a second to do as told, still in an orgasmic haze. She sat down on the corner of Ali's bed and enjoyed the slight breeze coming through the window that led to Ali's private garden; when she looked up, Ali was walking toward her with a predatory look in her eyes, lips reddened from their kisses and nipples hard like pebbles.

Ashlyn observed her as she stood before her, a hand going to Ashlyn's throat and holding her still as she leaned to kiss her deeply while Ashlyn's hands moved to her toned legs and caressed her skin gently until she reached Ali's mound. She used her fingers to caress Ali's throbbing knob and then gently slid two fingers deep inside her, making her moan into the kiss.

"Make me see the stars again." Ali ordered her and before Ashlyn could reply she felt the princess's hand on the back of her head, gently guiding her forward until her nose was pressed against Ali's mound. The alpha took the hint and lowered her head until her lips touched Ali's moisture, making her moan.

The alpha used her tongue to tease her gently as her fingers moved into Ali, reaching a spot that made her sigh every time she grazed it. Before Ashlyn could even process, Ali was pushing her to lay down on the bed and climbing on top of her, her wet pussy over her face and making her mouth water.

"You're delicious." Ashlyn said and pulled Ali closer, hands on Ali's ass massaging it gently until the omega was riding her tongue and chin, moisture covering Ashlyn's face. The alpha moaned reaching to play with Ali's breasts before the princess grabbed her hands and fell forward kneeling down and moving her hips erratically until she came again. Ashlyn sucked on her folds and clit, making her moan and whimper before she pushed her to the side and climbed up on the bed, entering with her erection and kissing her deeply to muffle the sound of her pleasure.

Ali moaned into the kiss, hands holding onto the sheets and pillows around them until she went to claw at Ashlyn's back and shoulders again, feeling safer when holding onto her alpha lover. Ali felt Ashlyn moving faster and her moans gave away how close she was to a release. The omega moaned when she ran out of breath and felt Ashlyn's lips on her neck, kissing her pulse point at the same time Ali felt another orgasm being triggered inside her.

"Again!" Ali practically yelled and smiled widely, closing her eyes and moaning as Ashlyn made her cum again. The omega could feel Ashlyn's knot starting to form and whispered into her ear how badly she wanted to be hers for that night, making the alpha cum inside her almost instantly, her knot growing and sealing their actions for as long as Ashlyn was aroused.

  
  


///

  
  


"What are you thinking about?" Ali asked as she caressed Ashlyn's neck waiting for her knot to shrink. The alpha had made her cum again with her knot deep inside her, and the princess was fascinated by the warmth of Ashlyn's cum filling her.

"Not much." Ashlyn smiled and kissed Ali's nose. "It's kinda funny to imagine your father coming here right now and finding us like this." She said and Ali giggled. "He would probably kill me in the spot."

"Well he would have to wait for this huge knot to get smaller and that's not something I want right now." Ali said and kissed Ashlyn's jaw. "You're a great alpha, how did you end up being a servant?"

"Long story."

"Well… I don't want to move right now so…" she smirked, clenching her walls around her and making her moan.

"Why would my story be of interest for the princess?"

"Because the princess knows your scars are from battles and your body is athletic like a soldier would be." She said and Ashlyn looked away. "And you are used to taking baths, speak correctly and have manners no other servant has."

"You've spent some time thinking about it, haven't you?" Ashlyn chuckled and Ali smiled.

"I told you I can't stop thinking about you." 

"Well… I can't blame you." Ashlyn chuckled, leaning to kiss her gently and moving her hips so her knot would caress Ali's warmth gently. 

"I can't believe you hadn't shared your knot with me until now." Ali whispered and kissed Ashlyn back, moving to kneel and starting to ride her.

"It's yours, whenever you want it."

"Want? I need it." Ali said with a sexy smirk, hands on Ashlyn's breasts and hips moving in wild circles, making the knot hit her walls. "Alpha… I've never felt so good." She said closing her eyes and throwing her head back, enjoying Ashlyn's fingers on her nipples, her nails scratching her stomach gently until she reached her mound. The alpha gently pulled at her thick hairs and then used her thumb to rub Ali's clit, making her cum with a strangled moan.

"You're gorgeous…" Ashlyn sighed when Ali came, her walls closing so tightly around her knot that it was painful. She started moving her hips gently and soon she was watching Ali cum again, collapsing in her arms exhausted.

"Sleep with me." Ali whispered and Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her frame, hands caressing her sweaty back until the omega was sound asleep. She patiently waited for her knot to shrink and closed her eyes to enjoy the feeling of all the juices dripping from Ali's pussy onto her. 

When she was sure Ali's sleep wouldn't be disturbed, she placed her on the bed and covered her naked body with the white sheets before leaving her alone. She picked up their clothes and finished her chores before she went to the space where she slept every day.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for stopping by and leaving a comment, I love reading you guys! 
> 
> If you want to chat about your vision on the story, hit me up! Or leave ideas for this story as well, I love it!

"Good morning." Ashlyn said with a gentle smile as soon as she saw Ali sitting up in bed, her bare breasts showered by the morning sun that came through her window.

"What time is it?"

"You woke up just in time to get ready for breakfast with your family." Ashlyn said, holding a soft robe for her to wear while her maids entered the room.

"Oh… your back." Ali said with a grown, cheeks bushing. "Did I do that?"

"Yes, princess." She chuckled, feeling the slight burn of a few scratches on her skin, a few noticeable near her neck and shoulders, even though the one she felt the most was one on her lower back that was a bit deeper than the others.

"I'm so sorry."

"Don't be." She chuckled, her smile vanishing the moment the other servants joined them and they had to act as normal.

//

"You're smiling bright this morning." Kyle said with a smirk.

"Shut up… nice hickey on your neck." Ali shot back and he blushed and covered his throat.

"A man has needs." He said and Ali laughed as she sat next to her father at the table for breakfast. 

"We'll have your future husband over for dinner." He said and Ali looked at him surprised. "We'll discuss some details for the wedding and the amount of money I'll be giving him for your expenses."

"A marriage with child support, so modern." Kyle said and then looked down amused when his father gave him a stern look.

"He's the best candidate."

"Sure, for any other woman but not for the princess." Kyle insisted. "He doesn't even have money on his own to support his new wife."

"That's enough, you two." The queen said sternly. "He's gonna be Ali's husband and that's a done deal."

"I'm not a package, mother." Ali said annoyed.

"I know you're not, don't twist my words."

"I'm not hungry." Ali said and tossed her napkin on the table as she stormed out of the room where his father enjoyed breakfast with the family in sunny days.

"Alexandra!" The king called her but she got out as fast as she could without running, frustrated tears running down her cheeks.

"Everyone out… Now!" Ali said when she reached her chambers and saw her servants doing their daily chores. "Out!" She yelled frustrated and they all left the room as soon as they could, surprised looks on their faces due to Ali's outburst.

"Your highness… are you okay?" Ashlyn asked softly as she walked to her from the garden. Ali was standing in the middle of the room covering her face in frustration.

"We're alone, Ashlyn." She said harshly and the alpha growled, surprising her. "I'm sorry." 

"I'll be out here, my lady." Ashlyn said and left her alone, looking at her feet. Ashlyn went to the garden where she was trimming a few rose bushes until she heard a knock on her door and went to get it. 

"Alexandra." The king said. Ashlyn lowered her head and walked back to the garden, giving them space and not wanting to be seen by the king. 

"Father." Ali sighed, sitting by the window.

"You are my daughter and I love you dearly; I hope you know that."

"I do."

"This wedding… it needs to happen." He said and Ali shook her head.

"I don't mind getting married, father. It has always been a dream of mine to do it, actually."

"Then what's happening?" He asked, sitting on the corner of Ali's bed facing her.

"I don't like him. I can't stand to be with him." She said sadly. "I always dreamed of a wedding with a mate I chose and loved… someone who valued me for who I am and not because of you and your wealth." She confessed.

"I tried finding a suitable partner for you, Ali. You know I did." He said and walked to the garden, followed shortly by his daughter, who sat in a small bench behind Ashlyn, watching her work on the roses. "I know you probably prefer female alphas but there are none available for me to get for you."

"For you to get for me? Father, I'm not asking for a new gem or a new dress!" Ali said incredulously. "I wanted to fall in love with someone." She sighed and looked at her hands. "I'm not saying I won't marry Phillip; i just want you to stop talking about the subject as if it was one of your possessions instead of your daughter."

"I will try." He said and looked over at Ashlyn, who was sweaty in the head of the sunny morning, working in the garden. "You finger cleaned up; you're serving a princess, not just a merchant." He said harshly and Ashlyn used all of her willpower to not reply back or growl in anger at him.

"Father!" Ali said and looked over as Ashlyn finished trimming a bush and picked up her belongings before bowing her head and leaving them again. "Don't talk to her like that."

"She's a servant."

"She's my servant." Ali corrected him. "She's not her to be humiliated."

"She's here to serve you and I'm the king." He said annoyed. "I talk to our servants however I want, Alexandra; what is this attitude?"

"I would like to be alone, father." Ali said and she heard Kyle clearing his throat behind her.

"Try to get into her head, son. She's impossible today." The king said and left the room in a hurry.

"You locked horns with the king, sis?" He laughed and went to sit by her.

"He yelled at Ash." She sighed and he chuckled.

"Oh really? And she didn't snap?"

"No, she just picked up her stuff and went to get cleaned up." Ali rolled her eyes, turning to see if she was visible in the room.

"You like her, don't you? That's why you're putting so much resistance to Phillip."

"Yes and no." Ali sighed. "I really like her but I can't pretend to think something serious will happen between us, Kyle."

"Why not?"

"She's a servant and I'm the king's daughter." She said and he nodded in understanding. 

"You would like it, if things were different." He said softly. "If she was a princess or if she was on Phillip's position."

"I would, but she isn't." Ali said with finality, watching her come to her with a glass of wine and a platter of fruit and cheese for her.

"My princess." She said softly and Kyle smiled at her gesture.

"Thank you, Ash." 

//

"I have a special dinner tonight." Ali said to her servants. "I want the blue gown and you'll braid my hair for me." She told one of them, who smiled and nodded. 

Ashlyn helped her get ready and had to contain a smile when she caught Ali staring as she helped one of her girls reach something in a higher drawer. She flexed her arm for Ali in a playful way when no one was watching her and Ali giggled quietly, confusing the others as they continued to get her ready.

"Ashlyn, please help me with my necklace." Ali said and the alpha gently helped her with the gold and silver band with gems she chose for the night. She locked it securely around Ali's neck, brushing her fingers on the soft skin and making Ali shiver.

"Ready, my lady." She said softly and Ali turned to face her. 

"Thank you." She smiled gently. "Everyone else can leave." She said and sat by the window watching her maids leaving slowly.

"You're stunning." Ashlyn told her softly, kneeling at Ali's feet. "You look incredibly beautiful tonight."

"I may have a dinner with him, but all of this is for you." Ali said in a soft confession, making Ashlyn smile and reach to kiss her hands, her lips kissing the green stone in her ring. Ali moved her feet and accidentally brushed it against Ashlyn's crotch, making her smirk.

"Don't tease now princess… I wouldn't be able to leave you beautiful and ready like this after loving you… worshipping your body." She said and Ali giggled and brushed her feet against her dick again.

"You're gonna have to make up for it later."

"All night long." She said and laughed when Ali managed to start massaging her shaft with her toes. "You're late for dinner." She said standing up, the piece of cloth she used to cover her penis falling to the floor as Ali's ministrations loosened it up.

"Bring me my perfume." She said and stood up. Ashlyn picked her favorite fragrance and leaned to kiss Ali's jaw, her lips brushing briefly against her skin before she left the fragrance replace them. She repeated the action on the back of Ali's neck and her wrists, making Ali smile and kiss her lips gently before leaving to find her brother.

//

"My princess." Ali's future husband said when he saw Ali walking to join her father at the table for dinner. She, as usual, simply made a slight bow with her her head to acknowledge his presence and sat by her brother, ignoring him unless he directly asked for her attention. 

"How long do I have to wait before leaving?" Ali asked Kyle, who chuckled. 

"I know you're dying to be somewhere else, but you must endure this dinner before going back to your magic servant." He whispered and Ali smirked and shook her head.

"What are you even talking about."

"Oh don't play dumb with me, little sister." He laughed. "I saw you about to murder that poor maid because she was teaching your servant how to braid your hair and she touched her hands the other day, and today you got mad at father for yelling at her.."

"You're delusional, Kyle." She said rolling her eyes.

Truth was that she had been jealous that day but not because her servant touched Ashlyn's hands. She was jealous because Ashlyn seemed to like the other girl by the way she always went to her for advice on how to do something and where to find Ali's things.

She had been jealous because Ashlyn seemed almost at ease with the young beta. She was jealous because she couldn't, or shouldn't, be jealous of her servant.

She had discovered how much she enjoyed spending time with her and how much she looked forward to spend some time with Ashlyn at night, talking and sharing her thoughts on anything she could think of just to hear her talk. She knew that her favorite part of her day was when she was naked in bed, tangled in the sheets and Ashlyn's body with her knot keeping them together.

Ali knew what she felt and knew she didn't feel like that for just anyone, and that she hadn't felt that way for a servant who kept her bed warm before. She was falling for the mysterious alpha, and she wasn't even sure if it was mutual.

//

"I think we could go live with my father in the west." Her future husband said to Ali as they walked around the front garden while the king and his wife discussed some wedding details to allow the young couple some moments alone. "His estate is big enough for all of us and that way you could have a servant for you at all times."

"A servant? I have five here." Ali said with a bit of bite. The thing that bothered her wasn't that her lifestyle would change after her marriage, she was ready for that, but the fact that the alpha seemed oblivious to that. "And one is always by my side at night, in my chambers. I wouldn't know what to do with only one."

"I'm sure we'll manage." He said dismissively, looking at her. "You are beautiful, worthy of my house's name." 

"Thank you, milord." Ali said with a fake smile, looking down to avoid laughing in his face.

"Don't be shy, Alexandra." He said and Ali looked up at him, annoyed and surprised. "Soon you'll share my bed, receive my affections and mother my descendants. Get used to be called beautiful because that's what you are." He said and Ali shivered in disgust. His words were cold and hard in her ears.

"We should go back. My father, the king, doesn't like to be left waiting." She said and turned to walk back to her father, excusing herself to go back upstairs into the safe haven that was her room. And Ashlyn's arms.

"He's a prick." Kyle said as soon as Ali walked back into the castle. "He was flirting with my beta servant, can you believe it?" 

"He just told me I'm gonna be the mother of his descendants, so yes I can believe it." She scoffed. "Oh and told me I'm gonna share his bed too… lucky me!"

"He told you that?" He asked surprised and annoyed. "How dare he? You're the princess!"

"Not for him." Ali said annoyed. "He wants a pussy and that's what he's gonna get." 

"Ugh." He groaned and held her door open for her, finding Ali's servants waiting for her in her room, arranging her bed and belongings while she arrived. "He told you where you'll live?" He asked and sat on a chair by the window, near where Ashlyn was standing.

"He wants to go back to love with his parents because then I could have one servant with me. One servant, Kyle." She said annoyed and Kyle smirked.

"Oh and I bet you know which one she would take." He whispered to Ashlyn, who blushed and looked to the side in embarrassment. "The king won't let that happen so don't even worry about it." He said and kissed Ali's head.

"I know, but still." She sighed and he hugged her briefly. 

"Lean on those close to you." He winked and then said goodbye to Ashlyn with the usual discreet wink and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can update again tonight with a bit of smut, or you guys can give me some ideas for a one shot as well. Please let me know any ideas you have, I might include them in the stories


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think, ideas, thoughts... Anything is welcome!
> 
> Also, heavy smut warning
> 
> Oh and... Don't believe everything from Ash's past ;)

"That will be all." Ali said to her servants as they all prepared her bath and bed for her. She saw them all leave the room one by one and when she was sure only Ashlyn was left removed her clothes and sat quietly while the alpha locked her door and came to stand beside her, gentle hands massaging her shoulders and neck. 

Ali rose from her seat and reached for Ashlyn's hand, guiding her until she was taking her place. She brushed Ashlyn's hair and gently caressed her shoulders and back before she asked her to stand before her and so she started removing the alpha's clothes with the diligence of a skilled and attentive servant. 

She guided the alpha to her bath and took a cloth with fragrant water to wash her body with it. Ashlyn allowed her to continue to give her the gentle attention any omega would give to their alpha in a normal situation unlike theirs.

"I had dinner with the alpha I'll marry in a few days." She said softly, gently washing the scratches on Ashlyn's back, watching her tense up.

"You'll marry him within the next week." Ashlyn nodded. She dreaded the moment, if she was being honest. "Some of the girls were telling me about the big party your father will throw in your honor."

"It's going to be a big event." Ali nodded, studying the scars on Ashlyn's freckled back, she knew every freckle and inch her by now and was transfixed by the complexity of those wounds on her soft skin.

"Worthy of a princess." Ashlyn said, turning around to face her. She cupped Ali's cheeks with her hands and Ali closed her eyes. "He's the one for you." Ashlyn told her and Ali opened her eyes to look at her.

"I don't want him, alpha." She said and Ashlyn sighed and pulled her closer, wrapping her arms around her frame and closing her eyes when Ali started crying silently.

"Let it all out, Ali." She said softly, holding her tenderly. When Ali calmed down, the omega guided them out of the water and dried Ashlyn off with her robe before offering her a new one from her own wardrobe. "I can't."

"For me, for tonight." Ali told her and helped her get dressed before Ashlyn helped her as well. Ali guided her to her private garden, a quiet small space with tall walls and small trees, rose bushes and lots of flowers planted for Ali as a gift from her father for her tenth birthday.

It was her favorite place to be in, enjoying the freshness of all the green surrounding her and the beauty of the flowers. She often spent entire days listening to the wind as she sewed something for her brother, or while one of her servants worked in the garden for her. She felt safe there being all alone, trapped between those four walls in something that belonged to her only.

"I'm gonna miss this the most." Ali said, sitting on the small bench under a small young tree. "I've spent more time here than anywhere else in this palace."

"It's absolutely beautiful." Ashlyn said softly. "When you're away I often come here and do some work on the plants… I feel close to you and close to home." She said softly. "My mother used to work on them." She said and Ali looked up at her with curious eyes. Ashlyn had never spoken about her life, family or past before.

"Tell me about her." Ali asked and Ashlyn smiled at her. She couldn't say no to the omega, not anymore.

"She's kind and warm… sweet but very strict." She started, going around the garden to get a flower for Ali's hair. "She's fun and takes her gardening very serious." She said and Ali smiled warmly at her.

"And your father?"

"He… he was strict." She said looking down at her feet. "He wasn't always like that though. He was fun when I was younger."

"What happened to you?" Ali asked and Ashlyn grabbed Ali's hands, pulling her to her feet and nuzzling in her neck. She was silent for a long moment, enjoying the warmth from her omega and the soft breeze around them. "I know you don't share much but I want to get to know you better." She asked again and held onto her tightly.

"My father is a general for the king." She said pulling back, smiling when she saw Ali's surprised face. "He worked closely with him during his first few years after your grandfather passed, and then he was sent to guard the south in the king's name." 

"What- how? You-" Ali's eyes were wide open in surprise and disbelief.

"I made the wrong people angry and they took revenge on me." She said sadly and Ali shook her head confused. "What do you mean?"

"I fell in love with the daughter of one of the richest alphas in the south. I had all the intentions to marry her but he never approved of me; he thought his daughter was good enough to marry someone more important than a general's daughter." She shrugged. "I was starting to climb up the ladder in the king's army so I spent a lot of time away from home in training or battles." She smirked as she remembered Ali's guess about her scars. "I was sent to the northeast and there I had to choose between risking my life and that of the soldiers under my command or letting the enemy run away… two of my men died and I was severely injured-"

"The scar on your back… near your lungs." Ali said, her hand going to the spot where the scar was and feeling it under her fingertips.

"Yes." She nodded. "I was out of it for a few days, lost too much blood and almost died."

"Alpha…" Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her gently. Ashlyn sat down on the small bench and pulled Ali to sit in her lap, continuing to tell her how the enemy was linked to the family of some big opponent to the king who was being funded by a rich family from the south and how she discovered that her love's family was trying to bring Ali's father down.

She told her the story of how her father in law had decided that she was definitely not apt for his daughter and had decided to make her marry one of the alpha daughters of a renown rich general in the north and taking her away from her forever. The man had still tried to kill Ashlyn on at least a couple of occasions while she tried to gather enough information to bring him to justice before the king and his court.

Ali had tears in her eyes when Ashlyn told her how two alphas had finally trapped her while she returned home from a trip to the north, punched her until she was unconscious and sold her to a slave merchant from the east. She told her how the buyer had made her starve until she recovered and then sold her to the man who brought her to the market where Kyle found her.

"You should've told me." Ali said softly. "Ashlyn, youre- you're not a servant, alpha." She said and got on her feet, away from Ashlyn. "You're the daughter of a general, a captain yourself." She smiled. "He should be brought to the king's court immediately! Not only for trying to bring my father down but for attacking an official from his army!"

"I don't have proof, Ali." Ashlyn said simply. "He threatened me when they were punching me and if I dare to go back he'll kill my family." 

"My father will protect you. You're a captain fighting in his name."

"Your father won't protect the alpha that's been fucking his daughter before her wedding." She smiled and Ali looked angrily at her.

"You haven't been fucking me." Ali spat. "You're more to me than just that!"

"I know, but that's how he'll see it." Ashlyn said as she closed the distance between them.

"I'll talk to Kyle… he's the future king and he can help us." Ali insisted.

"Don't risk your family for mine." She said sadly. "I'll always be waiting for you in your room." She said simply, leaning to kiss Ali's lips gently, her hands cupping her face and guiding their movements. Ali sighed and allowed Ashlyn to start kissing her neck while she moved her hands to Ashlyn's crotch, grabbing her penis and starting to work on her.

"I want to suck it." Ali said and Ashlyn kissed her deeply before taking a step back, tossing her clothes to the side and watching how Ali sat back down on the bench, pulling her closely with a hand on her ass, grabbing it firmly, and the other going to her penis, caressing her gently while her lips kissed her soft skin under her navel and left a trail of kisses to her mound, kissing her coarse hairs before wrapping her lips around the soft meat.

"Ali…" Ashlyn moaned, a hand going to Ali's head and caressing her hair gently before she started guiding her head. "Your mouth feels so good, Ali… you drive me crazy!" She said as Ali sucked on her reddening tip, a smirk on her lips.

"Your dick drives me crazy." She whispered against her tip, a hand moving roughly on her shaft. Ashlyn moaned freely, hips matching Ali's movements. "Fuck my mouth, alpha."

"I'm gonna fuck everything you want for as long as you want, omega. I'm yours…" she sighed, whimpering softly when Ali's fingers pinched her nipples and rolled them until they were red and hard. She felt how her fully erect dick was fully grown and how her tip was hitting the back of Ali's throat every time the omega seemed to pull her closer, hands squeezing her breasts and her ass cheek to do as she pleased.

The alpha moved both hands to Ali's head, fingers threading her silky black hair and gently guiding her until Ali pulled her closer and held her hips still, her dick deep down her throat. The omega gagged and swallowed hard, closing her mouth around her and making her moan loudly as she felt as if her omega was truly owning her.

"Ali…"

"Shh…" Ali started licking her shaft from the base and to the tip, feeling all the little veins throbbing proudly under her lips. She watched Ashlyn's face and gently moved her lips over her tip, kissing and sucking slowly as the alpha moaned quietly. The omega moved her mouth to Ashlyn's balls and sucked on them gently, releasing them with a loud popping sound. "Make love to me, please." Ali asked her and Ashlyn pulled her on her feet, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her with passion.

The omega allowed the kiss to go in for long moments before she pulled away from her and turned her back to Ashlyn's front, lifting the hem of her robe over her ass and making Ashlyn's mouth water. The alpha guided her to a small surface by a window where Ali could brace herself and quickly entered her warm pussy from behind, a hand going to Ali's neck and the other to her hips, holding her steady as she drove into her.

Ali moaned freely, knowing that no one would hear them while they were in her garden. She wanted to feel the alpha all night long and she wanted to do it with all of the freedom they could have.

The alpha closed her eyes as she entered her roughly, loving every sound leaving Ali's mouth and feeling how it seemed to bring her more energy and strength to fuck her deeply. She brought Ali closer to a small orgasm and suddenly stopped, pulling her to stand straight and wrapping her arms around her.

"I love you, omega… it doesn't matter if you marry him or anyone else because I'm gonna be with you at the end of the day." She whispered in Ali's ear and held her closely, gently guiding her to the small bench where she sat with Ali on her lap, her dick never moving from inside her.

"I'm yours, alpha." Ali said and started moving her hips in circles until Ashlyn guided her to bounce up and down on her hard penis. The omega moaned and smiled when she felt her alpha's hands on her breasts, massaging them gently.

They kept their position until Ali moaned a small orgasm, collapsing against the alpha who promptly held her in her arms, kissing her neck. Ashlyn held the omega tenderly, allowing her to recover without any rush and loving how her body shivered with the wind blowing in the small garden.

"I don't want him." Ali said softly and Ashlyn held her tighter. "I don't want to marry him."

"If it was in my hands to stop it, I would." Ashlyn confessed softly, kissing Ali's temple and letting go of the omega when she got on her feet and walked to the window that overlooked the city.

"You're the daughter of a general… if my father knew that-"

"He would kill me, Ali." Ashlyn said from the bench. "He wouldn't see me as a daughter of a general but as a servant who fucked his daughter for months."

"You're more than that!" Ali said and looked at her angrily. "You're a captain in his army and your father is his friend… I can help you leave the city and-"

"They would kill me if I go anywhere near my family again."

"Not if you were with my brother."

"They would kill me faster if I showed up at heir door with the heir to the throne."

"I can summon your father here for my wedding." Ali said and Ashlyn looked up at her. "He's a friend of my dad's and he could be a surprise guest for him… Kyle will arrange it and you will present yourself to him and then to my father as your title demands." She smiled. "As a captain, proud alpha daughter of an old friend who guards the south in his name, a general."

"There's no time… your wedding-"

"There can be no wedding with a sick bride." Ali smiled and walked to her. "One of my servants prepared a concoction for me a long time ago and it made me so weak I couldn't stand for days."

"I don't want you to suffer." Ashlyn shook her head, wrapping her arms around her as the omega straddled her lap.

"I won't… it'll give me terrible nausea and that's it." She smiled. "You'll hide with Kyle while we wait, though, I don't want my father seeing you around me."

"That sounds meaner that you thought, I'm sure." She smiled teasingly, making Ali giggle and lean to kiss her.

"I won't marry him; I have chosen you as my mate." Ali said and Ashlyn's smile grew brighter, leaning forward to kiss her deeply, hands going to her hips while Ali moved hers to Ashlyn's penis, guiding it back inside her even if it was considerably softer than before.

Ashlyn continued to kiss Ali while the omega caressed her own clit and played with Ashlyn's nipples until the alpha growled after a particularly hard pinch. Ali smirked into the kiss and repeated the action, feeling how Ashlyn's hold on her body grew tighter, more possessive. She pinched her nipple again and this time Ashlyn responded with a hard bite on Ali's lower lip, almost drawing blood before she sucked on it and licked it until Ali was even more turned on.

"I want your knot."

"Cum on my dick and I'll give you my knot for the rest of the night." Ashlyn moaned in Ali's ear as the omega started bouncing on top of her. Ali closed her eyes and Ashlyn kissed her neck, sucking on Ali's pulse point until her dick slipped out of the omega. Ali moaned and quickly pushed it back into her warmth, hands going to Ashlyn's shoulders for leverage.

"Alpha… I want you…"

"You have me, omega. I'm all yours." Ashlyn moaned, arms wrapping around Ali's frame and holding her close while she moved her hips in circles until she felt Ashlyn was hard enough to stay inside. She then smiled widely at the alpha, hands going to her own breasts and nipples while she started to bounce slightly on Ashlyn's lap, guided by her hands on her ass. "Bed." Ashlyn said and Ali shook her head no, bouncing faster on top of her and moaning loudly as she neared a brief orgasm. Ashlyn guided her hips and pulled her down for a kiss when Ali's moans became too loud, feeling her shiver in her arms as she came.

The alpha walked back to the bed and laid Ali on it tenderly, arms wrapped around her and her penis still inside of her. She started moving her hips slowly, building a nice rhythm while Ali recovered and used her lips to kiss Ali's lips, cheeks and chin adoringly. 

Ali looked up at her alpha and felt her chest pounding loudly as she imagined a future of being in her arms. She moaned softly, only for Ashlyn, who rewarded her kissing her eyes and moving faster and deeper into her. Ashlyn panted in exhaustion but Ali's soft moans and whispers gave her the strength to continue making love to her until she felt her knot forming.

"Knot me, baby." Ali asked and Ashlyn gently pushed it into her, making her moan in pleasurable pain. 

"Love how we fit so well." Ashlyn said and Ali moaned again, opening her eyes to look at her right when Ashlyn's seed filled her pulsing walls. Ashlyn moaned her orgasm and Ali smiled at the warm ticklish sensation of her cum inside her, being kept in her warm pussy by Ashlyn's knot. 

"I've never been so full and happy in my life, alpha." Ali whispered and Ashlyn smiled and kissed her lips gently. "I love you."

"I love you, my princess." She confessed softly, making Ali smile brightly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your comments! I really appreciate them and love talking to you all!

"Shh it's still dark." Ashlyn whispered when she felt Ali stirring as she left the bed. 

"Don't go." Ali mumbled. "Sleep with me." She said and Ashlyn shook her head regretfully.

"You know that's too big of a risk." She said softly and Ali looked sadly at her.

"Please… before I lose you for a few days." 

"You'll never lose me." She smiled and weighed in her options, deciding to climb back into bed and cuddle her future mate until she fell asleep.

///

"What a great way to wake up." Ashlyn moaned softly as she regained consciousness, feeling Ali's warm lips sucking on her dick, the tip hitting the back of Ali's throat.

"Good morning, alpha." Ali smirked, licking her lips and kissing the tip. "Do you want to cum in my mouth?" 

"I want to cum in your pussy." Ashlyn said, and then shook her head. "But I got a nice idea." She smirked, and guided Ali until she was sitting on her face, wet pussy hovering over Ashlyn's mouth. "You cum in mine and I'll cum in yours." She said and Ali smiled as she leaned forward and placed a hand on her shaft, caressing her up and down as her mouth went to Ashlyn's balls, sucking them into her mouth and squeezing them gently. "Oh fuck… that's good…" she sighed, lips sucking on Ali's throbbing clit. She felt her juices covering her chin and her taste on her tongue, making her feel more aroused.

"Tight balls…" Ali moaned, a hand going to help her mouth and fondling her testicles. Ashlyn moaned and held Ali's body closer, going to suck on her wet folds until Ali moaned and moved her lips to Ashlyn's shaft, taking her in her mouth deeply. "Mmmm…. My alpha…" Ali sucked and moaned, feeling the soft taste of her precum.

"All yours omega, suck my cock." Ashlyn said and reached to guide her cock into Ali's mouth before moving her hands to Ali's ass, squeezing it hard and moving a finger to rim Ali's asshole.

"Alpha…." Ali sighed and continued to eagerly suck on her dick. "Alpha…" 

"Keep going baby… I'm too close." Ashlyn moaned and started moving her hips to meet Ali's mouth, making her gag slightly.

"Alpha… my alpha…" Ali moaned, jerking her off and moving her lips to Ashlyn's balls.

"Ali… baby!" Ashlyn moaned and then growled when Ali took her dick deep down her throat, choking on her before Ashlyn shivered and emptied her load in Ali's throat and mouth. "Oh fuck… baby… princess…" 

"Mmmm…." Ali moaned, swallowing Ashlyn's cum before she climbed off her and smiled as she re-positioned on top of her, smirking as she guided her cock into her waiting pussy. "So thick… cum again, alpha…" she said softly, bouncing on top of her and caressing her torso and breasts while Ashlyn looked mesmerized. The alpha moved her hand and pulled Ali's thick hairs and made her moan.

"Cum on my dick baby… and hurry or your servants will get an eyeful." She smirked and Ali chuckled, guiding her hand to her clit and Ashlyn started circling it furiously, making Ali moan as she moved her hips to meet Ali's thrusts.

"Fuck, you're deep!" 

"Shh… be quiet, my love." Ashlyn laughed, pinching her clit with a hand and moving the other to her nipples as Ali started moaning, throwing her head back and arching her back. "You're beautiful, so beautiful!" Ashlyn whispered to her as she came on top of her, collapsing on top of the alpha, who continued pumping slowly into her so she could recover. Ashlyn held her tenderly for a few minutes, caressing her back and kissing her shoulders gently until Ali smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Love you."

"I love you too, baby." She kissed her neck and enjoyed the feeling of her dick sliding out of her pussy.

"I'll tell my servant about the concoction and then I'll go to my brother… you'll stay with him until your father gets here." Ali said and Ashlyn nodded.

"The sun is rising." She said and Ali looked out the window, sitting up and being followed by Ashlyn, who wrapped her arms around her body, kissing her shoulder.

"I don't want to lose you."

"You won't. Even if you end up married to him, I'll still be yours; we'll find a way." She said and Ali closed her eyes, enjoying the warmth of the sun and Ashlyn's body around her.

///

"So you're a captain for my father." Kyle said when Ashlyn came into his chambers after helping Ali with her bath.

"I am, sire."

"Don't be so rigid with me, you're about to be my sister in law." He said with a bright smile.

"You're the heir to the crown, my lord." Ashlyn said. "Part of the reason why I am part of the army in the first place."

"Well, yes… but here in this palace you'll be my sister's equal, and mine as well." He said and Ashlyn smiled at him. "Ali's servant gave her whatever it is that will make her sick and I sent your father a message this morning right after speaking with her so he'll be here in the next week. I sent someone I trust completely so you can rest assured the message will get to him as soon as possible."

"You don't think your father will make Ali get married while sick, right?"

"No, I doubt it. He's actually not very fond of that guy anyway." He chuckled and started telling her a few stories of Ali's future husband and how their father actually disliked him because he wasn't very bright or skilled with the sword. "He always wanted her to get married to someone close to the family with character and at least some skills.. his father is not really close to us and the guy is dumb and dull like a rock."

///

"My poor daughter got sick the week of her wedding." The emperor sighed, feeling Ali's warm forehead as she burned in fever.

"We can't suspend it." His wife said.

"Are you crazy? My daughter isn't leaving this bed until she's fully recovered! She's the daughter of a king, not just any girl." He said angrily while Ali shivered and moaned in pain. "My poor princess." He said and Ali sat up quickly, emptying her stomach next to the bed on a pot her servant was holding. She had been throwing up all day after lunch and her father was truly worried.

"Well we have a party to suspend, then." His wife said as her husband left the room, slightly disgusted by the smell of vomit.

///

"How is she?" Ashlyn asked as soon as Kyle entered his chambers.

"She's… good." He said with a fake smile and Ashlyn shook her head. 

"I gotta go see her." 

"No, hell no." He said and forced her to sit down. "She's okay just throwing up and sweating a lot so it isn't pretty." He sighed. "She'll be okay." 

"I hope my father gets here fast." She sighed and looked down, wondering how her omega would be feeling and if all that mess was worth it.

//

"She's not getting any better and her wedding is tomorrow." The king said to his wife, watching his daughter sweating profusely and shiver. 

"I thought you cancelled it."

"No, I hoped she would recover in time for it." He sighed. "The general is furious and his son is eager to marry Ali."

"Of course he is, he's after the power of being married to the king's daughter." She chuckled, wiping her daughter's forehead. "The poor guy would never get anywhere near more power than being his father's heir otherwise."

"I can't disagree."

"Why did you want her to marry him anyway?" She asked. "You always say you wanted her to marry an alpha with projection and character and Phillip is nowhere near that."

"His family has wealth and status, I didn't want her to marry just any person with a good career." He said walking to the window by Ali's garden. "No other alpha could offer her a good status like that, and he won't be a strong rival in public for Kyle." 

"You are protecting Kyle?"

"He can be soft when a king needs to be tougher." He said. "He's a good and strong man but he needs some more toughness and that will only come from being a father and husband to a nice omega."

"Well he's never shown interest in any other alpha so that won't be a problem. As long as it's an omega with a beard he won't mind." She chuckled. "That's what's more surprising to me, that you chose an alpha male for Ali when she clearly prefers females."

"It didn't take part in my decision." He shrugged. "She said she was open to marry the best candidate and that's what she's gonna do as soon as she can stand on her feet."


	9. Chapter 9

Four days later

"How is she?!" Ashlyn asked as soon as Kyle closed the door behind him.

"She's good." He smiled. "She's stopped taking the concoction and is feeling better now." 

"Good… but… do you know anything about my dad?"

"Not yet." He sighed, sitting on his bed. "The trip to the south can take three days and assuming they came right back around they should be here in a couple of days."

"Has your father said anything about the wedding?"

"As soon as Ali's fully recovered, the wedding is on." He said. "But we will work on something for it to be delayed, don't worry." He said reassuringly.

"Do you think I could see her?"

"I don't really think that's a good idea." Kyle said. "He's been keeping an eye on her and her health and comes and goes to her room a few times just to check on her."

"I need to see she's okay."

"Not gonna happen, Ash." He said again, sitting up straight. "If you go there and my dad sees you then all of this was for nothing."

//

"My Lord, we have a visitor for you." A soldier said. "He comes in the name of the king and has requested audience with you."

"Let him in." Ashlyn's father said.

"Milord." The king's soldier said and handed him a letter written by Kyle. "This is a message from his Royal Highness prince Kyle. He said it's urgent."

"The king's son?" He asked and started reading.

-0-

My dear general,

I've been made aware of you being an old friend of my father's and I would like to ask you to come for the occasion of my sister's wedding this upcoming week. 

I also have news on someone who's been missing from your life other than my father, however this is something we must discuss discreetly as it isn't safe for me to say on this letter. Please don't trust anyone and come to the wedding without any delays.

My bravest soldiers will accompany you and make sure you're safely delivered to the castle.

Sincerely,

K

-0-

"My prince insisted we must depart immediately." The messenger said and Ashlyn's father nodded his head in agreement, hope filling his heart.

//

"Hey, sis… how are you feeling?" Kyle asked as he sat next to her on the bed.

"Better now that I ate something." She smiled, her tired face glowing with some sweat.

"Good. You look better now too." He said with a smile and a worried frown. "Are you sure there are no consequences after drinking that thing?"

"No, it's totally harmless." Ali smiled. "Only that I'm thinner and weaker but that's momentary." She chuckled and then looked around to make sure they were alone. "How is she?"

"She's anxious, nervous and dying to come and see you." He chuckled. "We're expecting news from her father soon but there's nothing so far and father is getting more insistent on your wedding taking place as soon as possible.

"It can't happen, Kyle." Ali said scared. "Please promise me you'll help us."

"I'm doing everything I can, believe me."

//

"Father, may I speak with you?" Kyle asked as he went to his father's studio in the far side of the castle, a window overlooking the lower village.

"Son, of course." He said smiling. "How's your sister?"

"She's feeling better, but not much." He said. "I would like to bring a doctor to check on her since our physician doesn't seem to find the root cause of her illness."

"I don't think that's necessary, Kyle." He said. "You said it yourself, she's feeling better and we have no time to waste. The wedding has been delayed long enough."

"A wedding with a soldier shouldn't be a reason to risk her life or health." He said annoyed.

"The wedding needs to happen as soon as possible Kyle." 

"But, why? I feel like there something you're not telling us."

"No, it's just part of being a king, Kyle. We gave our word to Phillip and his family and Ali was already sick long enough."

"My father, the king, would always put his family before everything else." Kyle said and his father sighed. 

"You're right, I'm sorry." He said and looked down. "Kyle, there's a lot going on and we need our alliances; Phillip's father is a general and we need that support."

"Let me get a doctor for Ali and then you will have the support from a general, dad." Kyle said and his father gave in.

"Okay. Get a doctor but if he's not here in two days then he'll see her after the wedding and her honeymoon."

//

"I just got ourselves another two days." Kyle said to Ashlyn and she smiled brightly at him. "I told my father I'm looking for a doctor to treat Ali and he gave me two days."

"That's enough time for my father to get here."

"I hope so, sis."

//

"My prince." Kyle's messenger said as he knocked on Kyle's door in the middle of the night.

"You're back!" Kyle said excitedly, letting him into his room while Ashlyn hid in his bathroom.

"I did what you told me sire. I brought the general back with me and took him to the town's inn." He said with a smile. "He's waiting for you."

"Thank you! That's great news!" Kyle smiled brightly. "Now, I know you're tired but I need you to do me another favor."

"Anything, my prince."

"I need you to take someone back to the inn with you with all the discretion." He said and his soldier nodded. "Ash, come here." He said and Ashlyn came to him. "He's Edward and he's gonna take you to see the general."

"My lady." 

"Edward." Ashlyn nodded at him.

"Take this money, Ash. You'll pay for some new clothes for you and any expenses for these days… also please make sure Edward gets a room at the inn and some food in his belly; he's earned it." 

"Thank you, sire." 

"Kyle… thank you." Ashlyn smiled and he pulled her in for a hug before going to get her a dark cloak to keep her hidden.

//

"Someone's knocking." The general said to his wife, who was sitting on a chair by the fire of the biggest room they still had available at the inn.

"Well, open the door." She said exasperated.

"Of course." He chuckled amused and opened the door finding his long lost daughter standing there. "Ashlyn!" He said and pushed her into his room, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair lovingly, tears in his eyes.

"Ash?" Her mother said from the corner and got on her feet, hands covering her crying face as her daughter ran to her, holding her tightly and breathing her scent in.

"Mom!" She whispered and kissed her cheek, smiling when her mother cupped her face and studied her appearance, a relieved look on her face.

"How is this possible? James said you were kidnapped by the enemy." Her father said and then she smiled.

"I have so much to tell you, father."

//

"Sister, I'm happy to see you up and running." Kyle said when Ali joined the family for breakfast. 

"Thank you, I'm feeling a bit better." She smiled tiredly and sat in front of her brother.

"Good, there's a wedding waiting to happen." Her father said.

"I'm looking for a good doctor and hell be here soon, father."

"Good, but we made a deal, son." He said knowingly and finding it suspicious how persistent his family seemed with postponing or cancelling Ali's wedding.

"I know, and I will honor it." He said simply. "Oh, by the way, father… I would like to have a small banquet for us and a few of my friends to honor Ali and celebrate she's doing better now, before her wedding."

"Tonight?"

"Yes, I've already asked them to start with the preparations, of course if you agree with me."

"I do. I like the thought, son." He smiled and the family continued with their breakfast.

//

"I can't believe you're here with us." Ashlyn's mother smiled widely, patting her hand as she drank from her cup. "We missed you so much."

"No reward was enough in my eyes for the person who brought you back home." Her father said and Ashlyn's dimple flashed in utter happiness at being with her family again. 

"I missed you two a lot." She said heavily. "When I thought I was going to die before I was sold to that merchant… all I could dream about was being home, the sand under my feet and the warm breeze from the ocean." 

"You'll be home in no time, my love."

"Actually no she won't." He father smiled. "Not if everything goes according to the plan." He said referring to the conversation they had the night before, when Ashlyn explained how she got to the palace and fell in love with the king's daughter.

///

"You're so thin."

"Should've seen me before I started working with Ali."

"For, Ali." Her mother corrected her and helped her adjust her hair. She decided to wear her usual style of pants and a soft cotton shirt with a black velvety coat and vest, something worthy of royalty. She put on her knee high black boots and wore the ring of her father's house on her right ring finger before taking a black cloak and making her way out of the inn followed by her mother.

Ashlyn felt different, stronger and empowered now that she was with her parents and dressed like what she was: a captain of the army, daughter of a rich general, and most importantly an alpha. She walked proudly, head held high and taking strong steps until they reached the carriage Kyle had sent for them to get to the castle for the small dinner party he was holding in Ali's honor.


	10. Chapter 10

"They're here, my prince." Edward said to Kyle, who was finishing with his hair before the party. He turned to the soldier and nodded with a bright smile, tossing his brush to the side and practically running to Ali's door and knocking on it.

"Ali-"

"She's here?" Ali asked as she suddenly opened the door and found her brother and his messenger standing there.

"Yes." He said simply. "Now you'll come with me to the dinning hall and you'll sit by father while I prepare the surprise for him."

"I want to see her."

"You'll see her when we all do." He smirked and laughed at her frustrated frown when she walked past him with her servant, headed to the hall.

//

"Her Royal Highness, princess Alexandra." A voice announced Ali to the few guests as she walked towards her father, a servant trailing behind her.

"His Royal Highness, prince Kyle." The same loud voice announced and everyone turned to see the crown prince walking into the hall, a servant next to him. He took his seat next to his father, looking at Ali's anxious demeanor. The music started and soon everyone was drinking and eating, loud laughter and conversations taking place all at once.

"Father." Kyle said as his father filled his cup with more wine. "I took the liberty to invite an old friend of yours tonight."

"An old friend?" He looked curiously at him.

"Yes. I asked him to come all the way from the south where he's been protecting our lands with courage for the past 25 years." He smiled when he saw his father raise from his seat with wide eyes. "They're in the other room; i figured you'd like a private meeting first." He said and soon the king was being escorted out of the party and into the room next to the dinning hall where his guests waited.

"Mike!" He said loudly and Ashlyn's father turned to him. Both friends hugged tightly for a long moment and Ashlyn smiled at how excited his father actually was to be reunited with his old friend. He talked to him animatedly before her mother introduced herself again, receiving another tight hug from a friend she saw for the last time when she was pregnant with her.

"This is my daughter, Ashlyn." He said and soon they turned to her. Ashlyn made a polite bow and then the salutations proper from the army and the king returned her a nod. "She's Captain of the Southern Army and Leader of the Isles, soon she'll also take over from me in the Coast Guard duties and titles."

"Long live the king, his family and this realm." She said and the king smiled.

"I didn't know your daughter was an alpha."

"She is, my lord." He said proudly. "A brave warrior, smart strategic thinker and noble of heart." He said and Ashlyn stood proudly before her king. "She was recently kidnapped by the enemy and only got back to us recently; that's why she's not as strong as you would expect a captain of your army to be."

"No need for excuses, my friend. She's your daughter and that's all I need to know about her." The king said and offered his hand for Ashlyn to shake.

"It's an honor, my Lord." She said and lowered her eyes to demonstrate submission, but not too much to be humiliated. The king smiled at her.

"The honor is mine, Captain. Please join me and my family as we celebrate with my daughter." He said cheerily.

"A wedding is definitely a reason to celebrate." Ashlyn's mother said and the king offered his arm for her to hold onto as he led the way to the dinning hall while Ashlyn's father did the same for his daughter.

"It usually is, but I'm not sure this is one of those occasions." He chuckled. "If I'm honest with you… I would've liked my daughter to be engaged to someone stronger and closer to the values of our house instead of the richest suitor for her." He said amused, casting a glance at Ashlyn. "My princess is dreading the moment she has to take his hand."

"Male alpha?"

"Yes." He said and stopped before the heavy and large wooden doors. "His family is from the West and he's the son of a general, even if he's not skilled with a sword or particularly apt for battle." He said and nodded so the wooden doors would open for them, making all the guests turn to see the king and his guests.

"There she is." Ashlyn whispered to her father, swallowing the lump in her throat when she saw Ali's beautiful face from across the room, now sitting next to her brother with her fiance next to her.

"That's her boyfriend?"

"He is." Ashlyn said with jealousy, trying to catch Ali's eyes and smiling when she did. Ali looked up at her and her face lit up with a bright smile and shiny eyes.

"I guess she saw you." Her father said teasingly, guiding her to the chairs they would occupy for the evening, near the king and his family.

"I want to introduce my dear friend Mike. He's the general I trust to watch out Southern border, our Guardian of the Isles and a great warrior… I'm honored to have you and your family here again, my friend, and I hope you enjoy being my main guests of honor during this time of celebration."

"Nothing would honor us more, my king." Ashlyn's father replied and raised a cup for a toast. "For the king and his beautiful daughter getting married!"

\--

"Princess." Ashlyn said to Ali when she found her talking to Kyle after dinner. The party had become a lot of laughter and dancing for some, and an opportunity for them. 

"Ashlyn…" Ali smiled brightly and Kyle had to clear his throat so she would gently respond to Ashlyn's gentle bow with one of her own.

"It's an honor to be invited tonight. Thank you your highness." Ashlyn said to Kyle, who smiled and nodded at her. "I've been reunited with my parents after a very long time, and I'm pleased to tell you they're aware of the situation that brought me to the castle, and I count on their support."

"I'm glad to hear, Captain." Kyle said. "Now, if you excuse me I'll go find my brother in law to clarify some things about the wedding while you get to know the princess." He said and Ashlyn nodded and bowed her head, turning her back to the party and facing Ali.

"You look beautiful tonight, my love." She said softly and Ali smiled.

"You don't look bad yourself." She smirked. "The rags you wore didn't make you justice." She said as she scanned Ashlyn's appearance, trying to hide the lust in her eyes. "I wish you were in my chambers after this party, though."

"Well, the king has kindly asked my father to stay here in the castle for the duration of our visit… I might be able to see you around during the day."

"I've heard the North tower has a beautiful view to the lake… no one actually goes there because of all of the old books and the dust in the library." Ali said casually.

"What a coincidence... I happen to adore books…" she said and Ali nodded.

"Princess, excuse me." Phillip said and stood in front of Ashlyn, standing taller in front of her. "Oh, the king's guest."

"Captain Ashlyn of the South Isles, Heir of the Coastal Guard." Ali corrected him, a blow to his pride.

"Captain." He said and bowed, expecting the same in return but being humiliated by Ashlyn as she only sipped her cup. "I'll be heading out on a hunting trip tomorrow morning with your brother and the king along with some other alphas from the court." He said to Ali.

"Okay…" Ali said simply. 

"Won't you wish luck to your future mate?" He asked and Ali smiled.

"But of course! Good luck, my dear." She said simply again, making him tense up and forcing Ashlyn to hide a smirk as she sipped her cup again.

"Would the captain accept an invitation to go with us?"

"I'm gonna pass, if it doesn't offend the king." Ashlyn replied. "I prefer to check some interesting titles in the library instead of using violence on unsuspecting animals."

"How can a Captain of the army think this way?" 

"Oh Phillip! I've been looking for you!" Kyle said as he approached the group.

"Your highness." He again bowed his head and received no courtesy back. "I was telling our guest about tomorrow's hunting trip but she decided to check some books instead."

"Oh yes, we have some interesting titles, captain." Kyle said following the game. "The king has a fascinating collection of geography and navigation titles I trust you'll enjoy."

"I'll check them out, my prince."

"Captain, I would love to continue our conversation but I'm afraid I have to leave now." Ali said and Ashlyn bowed respectfully.

"Have a goodnight, my lady."


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut alert
> 
> Don't forget to comment

"You'll see her today?" Kyle said to Ali as they made their way back to their chambers after a very early breakfast before their hunting trip. 

"I'll see her in the library tower." Ali smiled. "we must discuss our plans and options, Kyle. I don't want to marry Phillip."

"You would run away with her?"

"If it's my only option, yes." Ali nodded. "You think I'm crazy?"

"I know you are, but I trust you and you can count on me for anything you need." He smiled and held her hand gently.

"Please be careful out there." Ali said as she saw out the window and saw the horses waiting for the alphas who would join them.

"I'll be." He kissed her forehead and guided her to her chambers.

//

"That will be all." Ali smiled as she finished brushing her hair, asking her servants for a thin braid to keep it out of her face. She reached for the soft fragrance Ashlyn liked and applied some to the spots where she usually did, and then took a calming breath before walking out of her chambers. 

Ali walked eagerly to the North tower, a place she usually avoided as there was not much in there except for the library and some storage rooms in the lower levels. She walked past her mother, who looked at her with an amused face when she asked where the princess was going and got the answer she would never expect.

Ali climbed the stairs to the library with excitement tingling in her toes, skipping a few steps and almost tripping with her dress, making herself laugh as she had never been so excited to see someone before. When she reached the door she smiled widely and took a moment to calm down and catch her breath, feeling her heart beating faster as she reached to walk into the dusty room.

"Ashlyn?" Ali asked softly as she closed the heavy wooden door to the library after making sure no one was around. "Ash?" She asked a bit louder and smiled brightly when she saw the alpha stepping away from the spot where she was hidden in case someone came by surprise.

"Hey there." She said softly with a dimpled smile and chuckling when Ali ran to her. She kissed her hair, holding Ali in her arms and spinning her around playfully, making her laugh too. "I'm right here, my love." She kissed her hair and then her cheeks, looking at her with adoration in her eyes.

"I've missed you so much." Ali whispered, pulling her down for a long heated kiss that made them moan, her hands cupping the alpha's face. After a few long moments of long sloppy kisses, Ali dragged her behind a tall wooden shelf filled with books and paper scrolls, hands going to Ashlyn's crotch and grabbing her bulging penis harshly.

"Ali, wait-"

"Take me, alpha!" Ali ordered her in a whisper as she massaged her bulge with her left hand while her right made a quick work of Ashlyn's belt and the button of her pants. "I'm soaked for you." She said into the kiss before Ashlyn moved her mouth to Ali's neck and started kissing her gently while the omega's hands brought her rapidly hardening shaft to a full pulsating erection. 

She held her as close as she could, hands caressing her soft skin and feeling her shiver under her touch. She allowed Ali to play with her bulge as they continued to kiss, her own hands going to Ali's breasts and squeezing them gently and then roughly, making her moan.

"Beautiful scenery, indeed." Ashlyn chuckled, hands going to Ali's hips and raising the hem of Ali's gown as she kneeled in front of her, burying her eager mouth in Ali's curls and soaked core. The omega moaned and moved her hands to the alpha's hair, tugging gently as she guided her while Ashlyn's tongue played with her clit, lips sucking her folds and her hands massaging Ali's thighs.

The alpha smirked whenever Ali moaned and pulled her hair roughly, repeating her movements and making Ali shiver. She used her right hand to play with her penis, squeezing it gently and jerking herself off slowly to keep the erection ready for Ali the moment she wanted it.

"So delicious… so sweet." Ashlyn whispered, sucking Ali's clit and pushing her against the edge of the window where she could sit and give her more room to work. Ali held her dress and looked down at the alpha as she worked on her.

"I want more, Ash." She asked her and Ashlyn immediately let go of her own shaft to use her fingers to stimulate Ali's clit using her thumb.

"Anything you want, baby." She whispered and kissed Ali's thighs and mound, keeping her thumb working on Ali and then entering her slowly with two fingers. She liked down and saw her cock twitch, the tip glistening with precum. "You turn me on so much… I've missed you."

"More…" Ali sighed, closing her eyes and moaning as a third finger was added inside her. "Oh yes… more…" Ali moaned, moving her hips wildly and whimpering when the alpha moved her lips back to her clit and started sucking, licking, biting and nipping at it while her fingers slowly pumped into her, fingers curling inside of her core looking for the spot that always made her sigh. 

"So beautiful…" Ashlyn's balls felt tighter by the minute and she feared she wouldn't last too long. She moved her free hand to her cock and jerked herself off, smirking when Ali moaned as her fingers found her g-spot and made her lose control, finding a strong orgasm that made her shiver.

"Alpha! Yes, more!" Ali whimpered, her core closing tightly around Ashlyn's digits that were still working on her.

"Right here for you." Ashlyn whispered against her clit, smirking when Ali pulled her hair and then guided her back to stand on her feet, pulling her in for a sloppy, loud wet kiss. The alpha broke apart and turned her around roughly, making Ali smile and shiver in anticipation as she pulled the hem of her dress over the swell of her ass before angling her body and entering her with her hard cock roughly, making her moan loudly.

"Against the wall." Ashlyn told Ali, who braced herself with the heavy looking stone wall and the window that overlooked the lake and part of the woods surrounding the castle. 

"So big, alpha… make me cum again- I need you." Ali whispered and Ashlyn moved fast into her, loving the sound of her moans and the reflection of her face of pleasure on the window glass.

"I'm afraid I won't last long, my love… I've missed you too much." She said and Ali smiled. The alpha kept a frantic pace to make Ali moan, short strokes that kept her full at all times.

"I want you to cum inside me." Ali asked, loving the changes in the pace that kept her tingling. Ashlyn suddenly stopped and kissed her neck and exposed shoulder, hands massaging her breasts. The alpha started moving again in short but deep moves, the sound of their bodies clashing together filling the room. "Fuck- you're- so- hard-" Ali tried to say, feeling Ashlyn's erection and loving her moves. "Fuck…"

"You're so beautiful." Ashlyn sighed, pushing their bodies together and holding her close as she moved dramatically slow. She tried to free one of Ali's breasts from her dress and Ali laughed and stopped her hands, fearing she could tear the fabric apart. The omega placed the alpha's hands on her body, one squeezing her breast and the other going to her clit.

"Fuck me hard, alpha… Fuck me." She said and felt Ashlyn increase her pace, moaning in her ear. The alpha was sweating and her penis was throbbing proudly inside her future mate.

"I'm so close to a release, my princess." Ashlyn said and smiled when she felt Ali's hips moving to meet her thrusts. The omega smiled and decided to surprise her, moaning before playfully pushing her back and sitting back on the edge of the window, moving the hem of her dress over her lap and pulling Ashlyn inside her in a hurry.

They kissed and Ashlyn moaned as Ali whimpered freely, allowing herself to feel and enjoy without risking being caught with everyone out of the castle. She felt Ashlyn's rhythm becoming erratic, and came with a loud moan in her alpha's mouth. Ashlyn continued moving inside her, prolonging her orgasm and bringing herself to one of her own, enjoying a few moments of deep pleasure before filling her with her warm cum.

The couple panted, hearts beating faster and kissing lazily as they recover. Ali's walls gently massaged Ashlyn's erection, milking her orgasm as she caressed her sweaty neck.

"I would die to knot you right now." Ashlyn said softly, biting Ali's lips and making her smile.

"It's been the longest few days… I miss your knot so much" Ali told her and Ashlyn agreed, kissing her for a long moment. "Cum again, alpha." Ali asked her and Ashlyn moaned softly, pressing their foreheads together and smiling as Ali kissed her lips softly; the alpha brought herself together, loving the feeling of Ali's warm wetness surrounding her and starting to move her hips, smiling when Ali's hands started playing with her breasts over her clothes. "Fill me again." Ali insisted and Ashlyn kissed Ali's neck and chest, smiling as the omega moaned and clawed at her ass to get her closer. 

Ashlyn drove into Ali in short and quick movements, her balls bouncing against the fabric of her pants and receiving a bit of stimulation as well. Ali moaned and moved a hand to her clit, circling it fast and moaning as a fresh stream of cum filled her pussy even more; Ali kept moving her hand until she came in a brief orgasm.

They kissed and tried to catch their breaths, loving the others embrace. Ashlyn felt Ali's walls trapping her dick inside of her, and smiled when Ali bit her earlobe and whispered sweet nothings into her ear.

"Cum for me baby… cum again." Ali asked her as she licked her lips and tugged at her lower lip.

"I can't cum again or we'll be here for a while." Ashlyn said and pulled out of the omega gently, watching her cum streaming out of her. She held her dick in her hand and they saw her knot starting to form at the base, thick and proud like her, making Ali giggle as she tried put it back inside of her tight beige pants, a noticeable bulge in the front.

"Well, if Phillip sees you rocking that knot he'll definitely be cancelling the wedding." She chuckled, patting her gently over the stretched fabric.

"That idiot." Ashlyn chuckled, caressing Ali's legs and kissing her softly. "I can't believe your father is even considering letting you marry him." She whispered. "You're too perfect for him."

"How did it go with him last night?" Ali asked curiously, caressing Ashlyn's hair. "With the king."

"He seemed impressed with my titles and me being an alpha." She smiled proudly. "I bet had I came to town with my father earlier, I would be the one waiting to marry you." She smiled sadly.

"Really?"

"Yes." She giggled, kissing her chin and then her lips. "He pretty much said he wanted someone closer to his values instead of that guy's clumsy ass."

"I mean, I can't blame him." Ali giggled. "The king is usually spot on with his views but he certainly messed up with this."

"For sure." Ashlyn smiled. "My father will ask him go let me be the one taking you in marriage tomorrow." Ashlyn whispered in her ear, kissing the spot behind her ear that made her shiver every time.

"What? There's no way father will consent that." Ali asked alarmed.

"My father knows him, Ali. Let's give him a chance and if not then I'll be the one talking to him." She said and Ali looked down. "Hey, trust me on this one, please." She said cupping Ali's face gently and looking into her eyes.

"I do."

"Good." She smiled.

"If my father doesn't agree… I will run away with you."

"Let's hope it doesn't get to that." Ashlyn said, not wanting to get in the bad side of the king. "But I'm considering some options as well… I spoke with Kyle yesterday after you left and he said he's willing to help us even if I wouldn't like getting him involved if we have to run away."

"He's in." Ali smiled. "Whether we want him to help or not, he'll be involved." She giggled.

"I love you, Alexandra." She whispered and hugged her tightly, loving Ali's perfume filling her nostrils.

"I love you baby… alpha, my love." Ali smiled, loving having her arms around her frame. "Promise me we'll be together."

"We'll be together baby. We'll find a way." She replied with a smile and a sweet kiss. "Now let's get you back before anyone wonders where the princess is and she comes back with this shit eating grin and smells like sex." Ashlyn smiled and kissed Ali gently, helping her on her feet again and adjusting her dress until it was perfect. 

"You're still bulging." Ali giggled and cupped Ashlyn's crotch with worry. She swore she could feel her throb under the fabric, and looked up at Ashlyn with worried eyes.

"I'll stay here for a while anyway. Kyle was right when he said your father has a nice collection of titles." Ashlyn smiled, bucking her hips to meet Ali's hand gently, loving the stimulation on her straining erection.

"Don't get too bored up here." Ali said as she kissed her patted her dick again before she walked to the door followed by the alpha.

"I will be thinking of you the whole time, your Royal Highness." Ashlyn smiled and kissed her slowly for a moment before opening the door for her.


	12. Chapter 12

"You are one lucky bitch." Kyle laughed as he came into Ali's chambers.

"Excuse me?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your stupid future husband tried to shoot an arrow when his horse was moving… it scared him and let's just say he only woke up a few minutes ago." He chuckled and Ali looked at him between amused and scared.

"Oh my- did he hurt himself?"

"His pride was severely bruised, for sure!" Kyle laughed. "and physically… he got a few scratches on his face, a serious bruise on his forehead and a badly injured wrist, but the doctor said his head injury is the most serious given how he took so long to wake up and was disoriented."

"I don't with him any ill thoughts but I'm glad he was so dumb for once." Ali chuckled.

"It all plays in your favor." He smiled. "The general wasted no time to use it against Phillip and prop Ashlyn's hunting skills to father."

"And?"

"I think he regrets not meeting her sooner." He chuckled. "He looked at poor Phillip with disgust and rode away with the general; when I caught up they were still talking about Ashlyn's skills in battle and how the only time she wasn't able to finish one was when she got a sword to her side that almost got to her lungs."

"Yeah, it's a nasty scar." Ali said without thought.

"Oh I bet." He smiled. "I'm gonna talk to father after the general. We want to stop this wedding as soon as possible."

"You spoke to him?"

"Yes, on our ride back." Kyle nodded. "He'll ask father to let Ashlyn be the one to marry you instead; depending on how that one goes, I'll intercept him and convince him."

"Or help me run away with Ash."

"I hope it won't get to that." He sighed and walked to her. "But I will help with anything I can do." He smiled.

If Kyle was honest, he was happy his sister found someone to love and who was willing to risk everything for her. It had been too long since Ali had been that excited for someone, and he had never seen her so hung on someone either.

And it was a plus that this woman wanted to stop the wedding that would bond his sister to a dumb guy.

//

"My Lord." Ashlyn's father said as she knocked on the door and found the king writing on a paper scroll.

"General, please come in." The king smiled as he walked to sit on a chair in front of his desk. "How is life treating you back in this old City?" He asked curiously.

"It's good to be back and see old friends." He smiled. "I forgot how beautiful the forests are in the fall around here."

"You don't see many of these in the south." The king chuckled. "Even though you do have your beaches and sand."

"We do, and you were never too fond of the sand in your boots." He joked and the king laughed.

"I couldn't stand that even after many days in swamps and wet battle grounds." He chuckled. "But those beaches were your life." 

"They still are, my lord." He smiled. "'It's almost like he thinks they're not worthy of a king' is what your father used to say." He laughed.

"The old man… the great king." 

"You're not too far from being great, my friend. You brought peace and prosperity to our land." 

"With the help of my friends." He smiled. "I must confess… I really regret not asking you about your daughter before I promised my daughter to this absolute joke of an alpha." He confessed. "She prefers female alphas and hates Phillip with passion." He chuckled. "They would've been an ideal couple."

"My daughter is still single and available, my lord." He said with a chuckle.

"It's too late for that, I fear." He sighed. "I made a deal with his family and I'll be securing the west coast with his father's army."

"My army and wealth will always be for you, my lord." He insisted and the king smiled. "My family's loyalty doesn't depend on your daughter marrying mine."

"I know, old friend." He nodded. "That is the reason why I would like to reward your loyalty in the best way I can think of…" he said and Ashlyn's father looked at him with curious eyes. "I didn't ask for your daughter to marry mine, but I'm here now asking for your daughter in marriage for my son, the prince heir to the crown. She'll be an alpha queen and will run this land with her heart and brains, as you said." The king said with a bright smile.

"The prince, my lord?" The general asked surprised. "But my daughter is an alpha too."

"She is, and I think that will be of help for him. He tends to be a bit softer and doesn't have as much experience as Ashlyn has leading an army." He explained. "We'll still get heirs from my daughter and Phillip and if needed they can find another way to produce one. I guess we could find a suitable omega for them both to produce heirs."

"But my Lord, wouldn't it be easier to pair your daughter and mine? You're the king and I'll dare to say that calling off a wedding isn't beyond your power." He insisted. The whole idea seemed too complicated when the solution was so simple.

"In this case it is." He said firmly, getting on his feet. "I'm offering you my heir because I trust your daughter will be a good balance in his life. My offer is on the table and I would take great offense if you rejected it. Not everyday you get offered to make your daughter a future queen."

"I wouldn't dare to offend you, my king." He said shaking his head. "It'll be my honor to give my daughter away to your heir and the future king." He said standing up and bowing his head respectfully.

"Welcome to the family, old friend." The king smiled and offered his hand for him to kiss his ring.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment!

"General." Kyle said to the man who seemed distraught and alarmed.

"We have a situation, my prince." The general said without thinking. The young prince was nervous and he couldn't even reassure him before telling him the news.

"What do you mean, general?" He frowned. 

"I came to talk to you father as we planned and I managed to get my daughter to marry into your family…" he said and Kyle smiled. "...but the king offered you as her future husband." He said confused by the situation. "I just couldn't get him to change his mind." He said frustrated. "I told him Ashlyn could marry the princess but he wouldn't give in… you're to marry my daughter."

"Oh that's very, very wrong." Kyle said with wide eyes. "Isn't Ashlyn an alpha? I mean… on top of everything!" He said desperately.

"She is!" The general said with despair too and Kyle shook his head. "She's a gorgeous alpha, she's a warrior and would be a great queen without a doubt but.. but that wasn't the plan!"

"It won't happen!" Kyle said, shaking his head. "I have to talk to father."

"I don't know if that will even help, my prince." 

"I'll talk to him." He said and ran the short distance to where his father was; he entered his father's studio with anger and fear running through his veins and a hole in his gut. He walked quietly and found him with a cup of wine in his hand looking out the window. "Father."

"My son! I'm happy to see you!" He smiled widely. "Come, share a drink with your father. I must have called you with my thoughts, as your mother often says."

"Is everything okay?" Kyle asked, receiving the cup from his father. "I saw the general walking out of here and he seemed… distraught.."

"We had a nice conversation and came to an agreement, son." He smiled. " I trust this will make you as happy as it makes me! You'll take his daughter in marriage a week from tomorrow. We don't want to spoil your sister's wedding day but I would like this union to be finalized as soon as possible." He said and looked expectantly at him. "What do you think? I got you a nice wife!"

"Father but… she's an alpha." He said with wide eyes.

"You like alphas."

"I like omegas, father... And males!" Kyle said alarmed and the king laughed. "I can't marry an alpha! And definitely not a female! I'm not going to be attracted to her in any way!"

"There isn't much difference, Kyle. You won't really have to have much intercourse with her anyway as there won't be any heirs coming from it; you'll find an omega to carry your pups and heirs." He chuckled. "Any intercourse with her would be for fun and your enjoyment only… there isn't much difference in terms of a male and an alpha female when it comes to having sex.. you might even enjoy it."

"But father-"

"It's a done deal, Kyle." He said sternly, his smile fading. "Why aren't you happy about this? You kept complaining your sister was getting someone useless for a partner and I get you an absolute powerful queen potential and are crying because she's an alpha!"

"Why doesn't she marry Ali? She likes alpha females and she would be a much better match for her than Phillip. They would also produce heirs for our family and keep our traditions… Alexandra would be pleased and I bet so would Ashlyn's father." He insisted. "Father, I beg you to consider this."

"My decision has been made, son. You'll be a married heir in a week." He said smiling, sipping his wine. "You gotta admit she's beautiful, son. She's smart and has plenty of experience in battle so she could help with our troops. She's gonna be a great queen for you."

"I don't deny either of those things, father… I just don't see the logic in marrying another alpha when there will be no heirs, and forcing Ali to marry that clumsy idiot instead." He sighed. "What's the point of me marrying someone if there will be no heirs? Ali would gladly take the captain instead, you know she hates Phillip and after today-"

"I can't offend the general by offering my heir to the crown and then changing the terms of the deal for my daughter." The king said annoyed. "I'm a man of my word and I gave it to the general. My son and heir will be marrying his only daughter and becoming the future queen. Alexandra is beautiful and smart, but she's just my second child and she won't be inheriting a whole kingdom for her."

"Father-"

"A week from today. You will marry her a week from today when your sister is recovered from her wedding has has mated Phillip. She will be marrying him tomorrow at noon as we planned and I don't care if I have to drag his unconscious ass to the ceremony." The king said and Kyle shook his head and stormed out of the room in anger.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one because I haven't posted in a while ;)

"My father told me." Ashlyn said to Kyle as they met in the hallway to the dinning hall where the king was waiting to have lunch with his family and guests. "This is wrong, Kyle."

"I know! I just don't know what's gotten in my father's head." He sighed. "Listen… he's set on Ali's wedding taking place tomorrow, regardless of Phillip's health or my wishes to not marry an alpha female."

"What am I supposed to do now?" Ashlyn sighed. "What if I talk to him."

"How?"

"I don't know! Be a blunt alpha and ask for Ali's hand."

"That… that could work." Kyle said surprised. "Yes, that could work. He values character and assertiveness in an alpha."

"Okay, then I'll talk to him after lunch." She said and went to take her seat next to Kyle at the table, across from Ali.

"My dear friends, thank you for accepting the invitation to stay over in this old castle." He said and Ashlyn jumped in surprise when she felt Ali's feet caressing her leg under the table. "It's an honor to have the Lord of the South and his family with us today and I would like to toast in their honor." He said and raised his cup, the others mimicking him. 

"Thank you for allowing us to stay here with your family, my king." The general smiled. "Seeing good friends after so long and sharing a delicious meal in a precious Fall day is all an old man like me could ask for."

"Don't sell yourself for an old man, I'm older than you!" The king laughed and Ashlyn felt Ali's foot moving closer to her thighs, making her smirk at her boldness. She reached with a hand and caressed her foot for a second, looking over at her and containing a smile when she saw her talking nonchalantly with Ashlyn's mother.

They started eating and talking, laughing at some stories and jokes the king remembered from his younger days and taking advantage of the closeness for Ashlyn and Kyle to make sure their plan could work. Ali kept her foot on Ashlyn's leg for most of the time, often receiving a gentle caress back from the alpha. 

After lunch was over, Ashlyn walked to the king and asked for an audience, which he happily granted her.


	15. Chapter 15

The king guided Ashlyn to a large room with a fireplace and hunting trophies, and handed her a cup of wine before sitting by a window to enjoy the cool breeze. They talked about war and trips around the kingdom while sharing a drink, and Ashlyn was convinced that the king was fond of her.

"My dear captain, I trust your father has told you about my plans for you to marry my son." He said looking up at her with a smile.

"He has, my Lord." She said and stood by him. "And I decided to come here to thank you in person for considering me enough and worthy of your heir, but I must decline this offer."

"Excuse me?" Hi asked surprised. "This would make you queen, in the future. More than any other title the south and many battles could offer you." He said chuckling. "All the power and wealth you could dream of."

"I am aware of that, sire. I understand the honor and privilege of being married to the heir to the crown, and how big and honorable being a queen is, but the truth is, my Lord, I must be honest with you when I tell you that I'm not worthy of your son or of any title the crown could give me. I am a simple warrior who loves her home, the smell of the ocean and the warm breeze in the summer." Ashlyn started. "I consider being Master in the South more than I could ever deserve, sire."

"You're not greedy for more? Hungry for wealth, and power? My son is also a good looking alpha."

"I prefer the favors of beautiful females, sire and regarding the power... I was in love with it and the riches it would bring. I fought many battles to get to a castle where I could claim gems and gold for my own and empower my army with that wealth, fighting on the name of a cause, or my king." Ashlyn said. "But I got blinded by that thirst for power, sir, and got dragged into a world of darkness where I would kill for sport, and take whatever coins a poor man could treasure in the name of the crown."

"Captain!" He said surprised.

"There was a moment in my life, my lord, when I felt like fighting in your name wasn't honorable because you were asking for the miserable resources the poor had, to sustain your wealth and life of parties and banquets with the richest." Ashlyn confessed. "I would take those riches for me and my men because your cause and the supposed freedom you brought to others wasn't worthy for me."

"What is this disrespect, captain?!" He yelled annoyed.

"Before all of this, I tried to stop a powerful man from the south from killing you and got kidnapped by them. I was forced to listen to his ideas and eventually understood why it was needed to bring you down: new eyes from above and fresh ideas for power from someone who came from below like us. The plan was to kill your whole family, sire." Ashlyn confessed and the king tensed up. 

"Once I was released, I started losing control, but my family never realized it. I used the chances my father's battles gave me to convert people to our cause until my father sent me away on a quest to free a small village from the tyrant who controlled it, and they were happy to see the banner of the fair king." She chuckled. "The same king I wanted to kill." She said and sat on the chair in front of the king. 

"I realized then and there that I was wrong to create more chaos instead of helping you reinforce our peace and support those who needed it to produce and reduce poverty. I was damaging and harming those I swore to protect." She sighed, looking into his furious eyes.

"I tried to cancel the plans and withdraw my name from any related plan to end your reign, but I was far too involved… there were very powerful people involved in the whole situation… I couldn't just pretend it wasn't happening." She told him, looking into his eyes. "I came to my father for advice and he tried to help me until one day the man who was funding the operation paid two thugs to kill me, but I survived. He didn't stop and tried again and then again. You can ask my soldiers and friends, sire, I tried to stop everything and used my knowledge to bring those people down at any cost… I killed three of them with my sword and one with my bare hands." She told the king, lifting the hem of her shirt to show him the wounds of past battles: knife cuts, swords leaving deep scars and some other marks on her stomach and sides. 

"The last attempt to kill me almost costed me my mother's life; I went to those men, offered them my head in exchange for my parents lives, and they took it. They tied me up and started beating me and kicking me and then finally got a sword on my leg, near the artery. I bled so much that they gave me for dead and discarded my body in the desert where a merchant found me."

"Ashlyn, stop." The king said interrupting her. "You're confessing your crimes, you're a traitor!" He said furiously.

"The merchant was about to bury me in the woods, deciding it would be easier to get rid of me as soon as he could, and then he noticed I was still alive; he helped me recover, thinking of ways to cash in on my rescue, and as soon as I could stand on my feet he sold me to someone to get me out of there instead. He heard my father was looking for me and decided that looking for money in exchange for me would be too much hassle because he would be asked too many questions and my father was after him... It would've been easier to bury a body, but he wanted both to do with that, much less with a Captain of the king's army, daughter of the Master of the South."

"I almost died and then I was sold as a servant to serve in this castle, my lord. I served your daughter for a few long weeks and fell in love with her warmth and honesty; he heart and her smile." She said and the king turned red in rage. "She's the reason I'm here today, sire. I don't want to marry your son, and I know I'm not worthy of your daughter, but I want to ask you to please let her choose who she wants to marry and not force her to do so with the nephew of a man who wants to kill you." She said and the king looked at her surprised.

"How dare you?!" He spat out in fury, his cup fell to the floor and a guard opened the door to see what was happening. "Arrest her!" He yelled and Ashlyn raised her hands to show she wasn't going to hurt him.

"Sire, I can give you the names of the people who want to harm your family; I offer you my neck, but please trust me." She said and the king stopped the guard as suddenly as he had reacted previously.

"Let her go, and leave us alone." He said and Ashlyn stayed still, watching him closely. "Why did you say that about Phillip?"

"He's the son of the general on the West, has no titles or accolades and his father has a fortune worthy of a royal wedding. How is that possible?" Ashlyn said and the king looked at her confused. "Someone is paying for this charade, sir. The plan was to get someone into the castle, close to your family to have an inside scoop of information that could be used against you."

"How do you know this?"

"I was part of the organization, as I mentioned earlier." She said and sat down again. "Philip is harmless, stupid and clumsy. Has he really even been part of a battle before? Because I was walking around the castle grounds and saw him being carried to his room because he fell from his horse." She said to him and he had to contain a smirk. He couldn't deny he liked Ashlyn.

"You wanted to kill me. How could I even believe you now?" The king said. "This could be a trap, for all I know."

"I love your daughter." Ashlyn said with a smile. "she chose me as her mate and I want to take her as well." She said. "You're asking me to marry your son and I'm asking you to not make me do it because I'm not worthy; to bring you down it would be easier to take him, kill him and taking this castle from inside."

"You're blunt." The king said and looked at her, studying her. "You won't marry my son, or my daughter for that matter."

"Don't make her marry that jerk." She insisted. 

"I made a deal with his family; we're getting too much money-"

"So you're selling your daughter?" Ashlyn scoffed. "I would offer to up the amount and even double it because Alexandra is worth it but I won't because she's not a plant or a pot I can just buy; she's not an object, your majesty." She said angrily.

"Do you really think I didn't know that someone wanted to kill me? Captain, my family has been sitting on this throne for years, and we don't do that without knowing everything happening around us and making the necessary alliances to be safe and stay at the very top."

"So you knew about Phillip's family?"

"I didn't know it was him, but I was pretty certain his family was involved." The king said. "So much money comes from richer families than his but then again his father does command a big army."

"Not bigger than my father's." Ashlyn said. "Don't let her marry an idiot; you know she deserves better than that."

"What's your interest, Ashlyn? Money? Power?"

"Love."

"You don't want me to believe that!" He laughed. "you don't know Ali at all."

"She's a beautiful soul. She's smart and brave; she's direct and doesn't beat around the bushes when she wants something. I love her and I want to mate her."

"Too late." The king said. "She's gonna be married this time tomorrow, Ashlyn. You'll be sitting there on the second row next to your father and one of my guards with a knife ready to cut you open if you dare to try and stop that wedding."

"You don't like him… I can get rid of him to free Ali of him and you of the deal with his family." Ashlyn said and the king shrugged.

"He's resting in his room and there's no one guarding his door." The king said and Ashlyn nodded. "You're showing great loyalty to me by telling me all this, and sincere love for Alexandra for having the balls to come here and confess treason, threaten to kill her future husband and still hope I don't ask to get you locked up."

"I have nothing to lose." She said. "I've made mistakes, sold my life for a few coins and power… all I want is Ali's love." She said softly, looking down on submission. "Kill me if you want but don't make her marry him, please my Lord."

"Go back to your room, Captain. I must think what I'll do with you." He said dismissively and Ashlyn sighed and nodded, doing as the king ordered her.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short one for today ;)

"Ali." Kyle said as he found Ali anxiously sitting by the window that overlooked the wing of the castle where Ashlyn's room was.

"I haven't seen her since this morning."

"We need to talk." Kyle said softly. "Father wants me to marry her-"

"What?!" 

"-and she's asking him to let her marry you instead of dickhead."

"What?!" Ali asked again, annoyed. "How and why is she doing that?!"

"She wants to demonstrate to far that you're important to her and that she's ready to do anything for you." Kyle said. "Calm down, Ali." He said and Ali shook her head and looked out the window. 

"I need to talk to her."

"She's with father… you'll have to wait." He said hugging her. "I got two horses ready for you tonight, just in case." He whispered in her ear.

//

"My love." The queen greeted her husband as he found her sitting in her private room with some court women and her servants.

"Leave us alone." He said and everyone left the room.

"What happened? You seemed distressed." She said and helped him sit on the loveseat by the fire.

The king told her the story Ashlyn told him and the queen was terrified but relieved to see the alpha had been willing to risk her life to protect her daughter and her family's lives. She listened patiently and smiled at her husband when he looked expectantly at her.

"I think a traitor who's brave enough to come forward with the truth to you in an unselfish way like that is better than a guy who can't even shoot an arrow." 

"How?"

"She's brave, my love. Her courage and her love for our daughter made her face you." She said and the king shook his head. 

"You know why I chose Phillip."

"I do, my love… but Ali deserves to have a good alpha by her side."

"Phillip will be that for her, I'm sure." He said and the queen sighed. "Ashlyn will marry Kyle."

"What?"

"She's ideal for him.'

"She's an alpha!"

"He likes males, he won't mind." He said and his wife looked incredulously at him.

"It's not the same!" She said alarmed. "And we won't get an heir from Kyle, so what's the point?"

"They can find a substitute omega for them."

"Or just let the girls marry!" She said upset. "This whole issue is because you want money and a bigger army to take over the northern border, something we not only don't need but also shouldn't even think given they're allies."

"Kyle needs a warrior next to him."

"Then pick a male soldier for him! He'll, even let him choose that one soldier he seems to like that much, the captain of his guard, what's his name?"

"Edward? He's not from a noble family." He shook his head. "We need an army."

"Mike has one." She insisted. "Is the North really more important for you than your own children and their happiness?"

"Mike wouldn't want to take over the North."

"And there's a good reason for that! We're allies, friends. Trying to declare war to get a piece of land is stupid, my love, and even worse if you sacrifice those who love you to get it." She said and sat next to him. "Talk to Ali and Kyle, see what they think… talk to Ashlyn again, and to Mike… I trust them with our lives and believe what they tell us."

//

"Ready for dinner?" Kyle asked as he walked into the dinning room with Ali by his side.

"I need to talk to her."

"I'll find a way." He winked and they sat at the table, joining the other guests. Their father looked at Ali as she sat next to Phillip, who looked sleepy and confused.

"My princess." He said to her and Ali smiled drily at him, looking up at Ashlyn and looking back down when she smiled gently at her. "I suffered an accident this morning and was hoping to see you but I don't think you went to check on me."

"I didn't have the chance." Ali said simply, smirking behind her cup when she felt Ashlyn's foot gently nudging hers. "How are you feeling, my lord?"

"I have a nagging headache, and I'm afraid I'm also a bit dizzy." 

"You should've stayed in your room resting, Phillip. I heard you fell from your horse while out with the king this morning." Ashlyn said to him, noticing how he seemed to be inching closer to Ali and watching her tense up.

"It wasn't much… I'm sorry what was your name?"

"You can call me Captain." Ashlyn said and Kyle started laughing, drinking water to try and hide his amusement.

"Well… Captain…" he said bitterly. "I did have an accident but I had to be here for my princess." He said looking at Ali. "We're getting married tomorrow and I can't wait to be with you… just you." He said not so softly to Ali, who looked at him disgusted while Kyle and Ashlyn growled in disgust.

"Should the ceremony go on? You said you're not feeling well." Ali said, removing her hand from under his.

"My beautiful Alexandra… tomorrow you'll have this alpha by your side, showing you exactly what to expect from your mate." She smirked and Kyle cleared his throat.

"Wow…" Ashlyn said humorlessly, sending daggers to Phillip with her eyes.

"Phillip I don't believe that's a way to talk to my sister, the daughter of the king." He said and Ashlyn simply imagined what would happen if she punched him or even stabbed him with her fork.

"My excuses, my prince." He said and Ali simply rolled her eyes and uncomfortably covered her cleavage when she caught him staring. "But you are irresistible, and you'll be my mate this time tomorrow… let me get a look."

"How dare you-" Ashlyn started and Kyle stood up.

"That's enough, Phillip." He said with authority in his voice, getting the attention from those around them, the king included. "If you can't behave, please go to your room. You are to respect my sister, princess Alexandra, and address her with courtesy and respect at all times, regardless of if she's your wife or not." He said and Phillip looked at him alarmed. "She is a princess and you are to respect her."

"My prince-"

"Enough!" Kyle said and Ashlyn smirked when she heard the murmuring at the table and saw Phillip's father shaking his head. "Alexandra, my dear, allow me to escort you to your room where you can have your dinner in peace." He said and gave her a look that she understood. She made her best victim face and looked awkwardly at her father before leaving the table followed by Kyle and their servants. 

The king looked at Phillip with disgust while his father quietly reprimanded him for his actions. The queen gently looked at her husband and leaned to whisper in his ear.

"That's what she'll live with for the rest of her life if you allow it. She'll be disrespected and humiliated." The queen insisted, making him look down and groan.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closer to the end... Hope you enjoy this one ;)

"Where's father?" Ashlyn asked to her mother as she walked her to the room her parents shared. She caught up to her after trying to talk to the king, who seemed set on ignoring her and disappeared shortly after dinner.

"He's talking to the king." She replied calmly. "Do you want to marry the prince?"

"No." She shook her head. "You know I don't." Ashlyn sighed. "All I want is to be with Ali."

"Then be patient." She said softly. "I know that look in your eyes… Ashlyn, promise me you won't try to rush things." Her mother said and Ashlyn nodded.

"I won't…"

"Promise me!"

"I promise." Ashlyn said and her mother kissed her cheek gently. "Whatever must happen, will happen… trust fate." She said softly and Ashlyn nodded, walking back to her chambers.

//

"I have two horses ready and my personal escort is waiting to take you somewhere safe." Kyle said to Ali as they reached her chambers. They walked into Ali's garden and she watched the roses and other plants Ashlyn liked as she thought of her options.

"If she talked to father then I could try to talk to him as well… I could tell him I'm pregnant or something."

"Don't do that." Kyle chuckled and hugged her. "You are important for father and I trust he'll do what's best for you… and hey, he didn't even announce my wedding so there's still hope." He joked and Ali smiled.

"I love her… I miss her so much."

"It's been a few days." Kyle said amused but understanding. The bond the two had was special, worthy of mates, and he wished their father could see it. "You should try to rest, Ali. Tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Keep your horses ready… please." Ali asked him. "But not for tonight… for tomorrow. If I have to get married to him I'll run away; I won't be mated by him and I don't want to be intimate with him."

"I promise." He said and kissed her hair. He made a sign to a servant and the quiet omega walked to them. "Prepare my sister for bed. No one is to bother her this evening unless it's me or my parents."

"Yes, sire."

///

"Captain!" Ashlyn heard someone calling her loudly in the empty hallway that led to the big garden by the wing of the castle where their rooms were. She turned to see Phillip in the dim light walking towards her, making her roll her eyes and groan in frustration. "What a coincidence!" He said and she looked at him confused. "I didn't know your room was near mine." He said and Ashlyn chuckled.

"I would love to chat but I'm pretty tired, Phillip."

"You must address me as 'my lord'." He said to her, making her chuckle.

"Watch your tone, Phillip. I'm a captain of the king's army."

"I'm his daughter's mate." He growled and she chuckled when she saw him standing straight, puffing his chest.

"As a matter if fact, you're not. I am a Captain, though, and I could get you arrested for this insolence." Ashlyn said and took the relaxed stance of an alpha who recognized no threat, making him get angrier.

"You think you're better than me because you can use a sword? You think that sword knowledge will be enough to please a king?"

"I actually know I am better than you, and not just because I know how to survive a war, fight against the odds, use different types of weapons and speak different dialects and languages, Phillip." She chuckled. "You really hit your head hard." She laughed.

"How dare you to insult me?! Don't you know who I am?"

"Daddy's little boy." She replied. "You're the one who doesn't know who I am… now put that spiked brat baby ass back into bed before I change my mind and use that sword knowledge against you." She said mockingly using his words and he looked at her surprised. Ashlyn turned around to leave and walk the short distance to her room until she felt him attacking her from the back, a knife cutting open a small wound on her shoulder. "Son of a-" 

She turned to see him holding a knife and a shocked expression on his face. She charged at him and he managed to punch her in the nose, making her bleed instantly. Ashlyn used her experience and knowledge and allowed him to charge back at her, tackling him to the ground and headbutting him until he dropped his knife, cutting open his cheek and probably giving him serious bruises as well.

Phillip growled and managed to kick her crotch, making her groan and recoil while he pushed away from her and got back on his feet. Ashlyn chuckled and cupped her crotch for a second to recover from the intense pain before, wiping the blood from her face with the back of her hand and she stood up on her feet, watching him charge at her with the knife exposed; she made quick use of her experience and took the knife from him, pinning him against the wall and pressing the knife to his throat, making a small cut that bled instantly over his Adam's apple.

"Bitch-"

"The honor of fighting, dear, starts with not attacking someone from behind, you coward." She growled at him in a strong alpha voice that made him recoil.

"What's happening here?!" A soldier asked and she heard footsteps approaching them. "Captain?"

"Captain?" The king asked surprised, watching the scene before him.

"My king! This madwoman attacked me!" Phillip yelled and Ashlyn chuckled, pushing him back until he stumbled to the cold stone floor.

"I won't say you're lying, Phillip, but the captain has a cut on her back." The king said and Ashlyn handed him the knife. "And this knife has your house's seal." 

"I wouldn't attack a captain of your army, milord. I swear!" He said and Ashlyn chuckled. 

"Coward bastard." Ashlyn laughed, grimacing in pain.

"Captain, please allow my wife to tend your wounds." The king said and she shook her head.

"My king, there's no need to get your wife's hands covered in blood. I'm used to this so I'll just go to my chambers." Ashlyn said and the king nodded. "Did you want to see me?" She asked and he nodded, asking her to wait.

"Take him to his room and make sure he doesn't get out of there until tomorrow." The king said to the soldier, who walked after Phillip to his room down the hallway.

"I wanted to talk to you, Captain." The king said and Ashlyn grimaced as she tried to wipe her nose.

"Please allow me to get cleaned up, my Lord." She said and led the way to her chambers. The king sat by the window in a small desk and observed how the alpha quickly cleaned her wounds and changed to clean clothes.

"I don't want my daughter to marry him." He said and Ashlyn looked at him.

"But I made a deal and I can't simply cancel this wedding." He said and Ashlyn listened intently. "I want to attack the North… expand our great land to the cold North and obtain the woods and gold mines; the deal I made with Phillip's family is for them to give me an army and for me to give them status and power, share the wealth."

"We have enough gold mines in our kingdom, my Lord… expanding to the North is suicidal." Ashlyn said alarmed. "They have been out allies for decades, this is a slap in the face to that friendship between the two nations."

"It's either that or dying." He said and Ashlyn understood. He had been threatened. "No one knows about this, not even my wife."

"My Lord… Phillip's family?"

"The plan you described to me, Captain… makes this make sense." He said. "I'm a pawn and they want to kill me as soon as the war starts; I'll be the crazy king who attacks their biggest ally out of the blue for more greedy power… easy to take down and get the people's approval."

"There probably isn't any army either, my lord." Ashlyn said and the king nodded.

"I'm afraid of that, my dear… even though their army could actually be used to attack me." He sighed. "as you see, I'm in no position to negotiate."

"You are, my lord. I have twenty thousand men at my immediate disposal, and ten thousand more if you give me a few days; allies friends of the South. My army, and those of my allies are yours." She said. "I will hunt down anyone who threatens this kingdom, and your safety."

"Even if that meant leaving Ali?" He asked and Ashlyn frowned.

"How?"

"She's my little girl and I wouldn't want her to be married to someone out of interest and end up being a target."

"You're doing exactly that right now, sire." Ashlyn said and the king frowned. "That little rat your daughter will marry by your orders tomorrow is just a mere pawn too, but the goal isn't to keep Ali safe and well either. If you become a traitor, your family will be too."

"He wouldn't dare; I negotiated Ali and Kyle's safety." 

"My Lord… war was a big part of your life many years ago; don't forget about how to treat legitimate heirs when they're prisoners of war." She said with a pointed look and reality downed on him.


	18. Chapter 18

"Good morning, my sweet daughter." The queen said to Ali, who sat up and looked out the window at the sun shinning bright.

"Today's the day." Ali sighed and looked down.

"Don't lose faith." She said to her with a concealed smirk, and started helping her get ready for the day."I talked to him and I think he also spoke to the general… your father wants to do what's best for you." She said happily.

"Making me marry that asshole won't be it, mother…" Ali sighed. She walked into her bath and allowed her servant to wash her until she was feeling better. She dried her wet skin and damp hair and went to sit on her bed where her mother was waiting, her own servant holding a platter with their breakfast.

"I talked to your father." She insisted.

"What's the point of talking if he won't listen?"

"Ali, you know he loves you but he's also a king." Her mother said. "Give him some time to balance both aspects of his life and don't lose hope." She said smirking and Ali nodded, confused.

//

"What happened to you?" Kyle asked Ashlyn when he saw her in the morning. She had a cut on the bridge of her nose and a slightly bruised eye.

"Your brother in law attacked me. That hit to the head really affected him" She said amused. "You should see the nice cut he made on my back." She chuckled.

"He attacked from the back? What a coward!"

"He did. I'm surprised he even had the courage to do it though." She chuckled. "I have a nice cut on my shoulder blade." She said and grimaced as she moved her shoulder.

"Too deep?"

"Not quite. I cleaned it up myself last night and I don't feel it too swollen now."

"My sister used to tend my training wounds." Kyle said. "She trained with one of the Court's physicians in case there was a war or something." He shrugged. "Maybe she could give you a look."

"I wouldn't want to bother her with that." Ashlyn chuckled. "Today's her big day." They kept walking in silence and Ashlyn seemed too calm for him.

"You seem too happy." He said suspicious.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She replied with a smirk.

"Because you were stabbed by the future husband of the woman you love? Because she gets married today? Because you're about to have breakfast and see his face?" He asked and Ashlyn shrugged amused and walked faster to take her seat at the table, being disappointed when she saw that neither Ali or the queen were there, but Phillip was.

"Good morning, captain." He said bitterly and she smiled widely at him.

"Nice shiner, Phillip." She said and pointed at his black eye, making him scoff and her smile grow bigger. "I bet you didn't think you'd have a black eye the day of your wedding." She insisted and when Phillip was about to reply a very amused Kyle sat next to Ashlyn.

"Ali won't be here for breakfast or lunch…She's with the queen." Kyle said softly to her and Ashlyn nodded. 

"I assumed so."

"She usually likes to go read a nice book after breakfast… I bet she would love one before everything today." He said and Ashlyn nodded in understanding, feeling her heart race and hoping for breakfast to end as soon as possible.

The king rose from his seat and explained the traditions to be followed that day for the wedding, and Kyle was surprised to find Ashlyn relaxed and unfazed by the description of the wedding ceremony or the feast afterwards. The king explained a small change in the plans as the wedding would take place in the throne room instead of the small garden chapel, surprising everyone. Ashlyn listened intently and rose her cup when everyone else did, in response to the toast proposed by the king.

"I'll go see her now." Kyle told her when the king seemed to be done with breakfast.

"I'll go talk to my parents real quick and then I'll see her there."

"Can you tell me what's going on?" Kyle asked her and she winked at him with a smirk. "You're acting weird and father seems to be onto something as well. Tell me!" He said in a whiny low voice, making her laugh.

"Nope." She said and was relieved to see the king left the table much faster than prior days. "I'll see you at the stable at noon… bring Edward." She told him and rose from her chair, making a gentle reverence to the prince and almost running to catch up with her mother while Phillip eyed her and the prince suspiciously.

"Did you lose something in my conversation with the captain, Phillip?" Kyle asked as he noticed his future brother in law was about to leave the table to go after Ashlyn.

"My prince?"

"You seemed too interested in what I was talking with the captain."

"Never, my lord." He said shaking his head and raising from his chair.

"I haven't finished with my breakfast, Phillip. Could you please stay with me? You'll be my brother in a few hours anyway." Kyle said and saw anger in the other alpha's eyes as he sat down again and had to hold a conversation about horses with the young prince.

//

"Good morning!" Kyle said with a sympathetic smile as he was let into Ali's chambers. He was holding a single white rose and offered it to Ali before kissing her hair. "How are you feeling?"

"I want to close my eyes and wake up from this nightmare." She said sadly.

"We got your back." Kyle said and his mother smiled and left them alone, going to talk to the servants to tell them how she wanted Ali's day to go. "I saw Ash at breakfast… she's talking to her parents now and then she'll go to the library to see you."

"I was going to ask you to tell her to meet me there." She smiled shyly.

"I imagined you would say that…" He smiled and handed her an old rusty key. "No one will bother you." 

"Thank you!" She said smiling and hiding the key under her pillow.

"Okay I'll go see father and then I'll talk to her." He said and kissed Ali's hair again. "Oh and… take the medical supplies the physician gave you with you." 

"What? Why?" Ali asked alarmed while Kyle just left her and left the room.


	19. Chapter 19

Ashlyn climbed up the stairs that led to the library and couldn't contain her excitement when she reached the room. She knocked twice on the door and smiled brightly when Ali opened it with a confused frown.

"Ash!" She said amused and relieved, pulling her into the library and locking the door with the key Kyle got for her. Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her and kissed her cheek gently. "Alpha, what happened? Kyle said to bring my- Oh my- what happened to your face?!" She asked alarmed, tenderly touching the bruise and the cut on Ashlyn's face making her grimace. "Who did this?! Don't tell me it was my father-"

"No!" She laughed, cupping her face and kissing her gently to calm her down. "It was Phillip." She chuckled. "He tried to attack me with a knife… I will apologize, my lady, but your husband will be severely bruised." She said and Ali groaned.

"Don't joke with that! I won't marry him." She said and walked to the spot where they met the day before, pulling Ashlyn with her by the hand. "What happened?"

"He charged at me with a knife and tried to stab me, the rat." She chuckled and Ali looked at her in fear.

"Show me." She said and Ashlyn shook her head. "Kyle told me to bring my basic medical supplies. Let me see if you need stitches or if it's infected." She insisted and Ashlyn sighed and gave in. She removed her shirt and turned her back to Ali, who gasped when she saw a long clumsy cut from her shoulder and a few inches back.

"See? It's nothing." Ashlyn said and Ali gently touched the reddened edges. "Ugh… careful there." She told her and Ali leaned forward, kissing her spine gently.

"Let me get this cleaned up, it's too swollen." Ali whispered. "This could get infected." She said worriedly and Ashlyn sighed and turned.

"It's nothing, Al… please don't get worried." She said and heard Ali rummaging through something and then looked at her, finding her looking through a leather bag and finding a small bottle. "What's that?"

"Some herbs and other stuff I used during medical training." Ali said and grabbed a clean cloth, getting it damp with the herb mixture before pressing it to Ashlyn's wound.

"Ow!"

"Oh stop it." Ali giggled and kissed her spine. "This will help with the pain and will clean it up." She said and Ashlyn smiled. Ali cleaned the wound thoroughly and made sure it was clean and could be covered with a clean cloth. "This bit is deep and will certainly leave a scar."

"One more for the collection." Ashlyn said and Ali giggled.

"I could stitch this bit here that's a bit deeper in the muscle." 

"No, no… there's no time." She chuckled.

"Oh don't tell me my big alpha is afraid of needles." Ali smirked.

"No, I'm not." She chuckled. "The issue is that we have some important stuff to talk about." She said turning around and grabbing Ali's hands, bringing them to her lips and kissing them gently.

"I know we have to talk about today but I'm worried about your wound."

"It's gonna be good, I promise." Ashlyn said. "Tell me what you're thinking."

"I asked Kyle to keep two horses ready for us to escape." She said and Ashlyn sat against the window, pulling the omega to stand between her legs while Ali's hands went to her bare torso and breasts, massaging them gently. "He's got everything ready, his personal escort will guide us to the South where we'll be safe under your father's protection… father wouldn't attack his friend." She said and Ashlyn smiled at her, caressing her cheeks with her thumbs while Ali rolled her nipples between her thumb and index fingers until they hardened.

"You won't run away, okay? We won't." She told her softly. "I spoke to your father and you won't marry Phillip." She said smiling. "I don't know if you will be marrying me instead, but we'll see about that tomorrow." She confessed and Ali looked at her surprised.

"What?!" She smiled.

"I can't give you all the details, my love… not yet." She kissed her gently for a second and Ashlyn smiled when she saw tears in Ali's eyes. "hey… only smiles today." She said and Ali hugged her tightly, mindful of her wound. "Trust me and we'll be okay." She said and Ali nodded eagerly.

"I love you alpha."

"I love you more." Ashlyn whispered and kissed her deeply, a sloppy and wet kiss that left them panting after a few seconds. When the alpha felt Ali's hand on her crotch she smiled and broke the kiss but allowed her to continue for a second. "We can't do that right now; I gotta go talk to Kyle and I need to explain a few things for you, okay?" She said and Ali shook her head, squeezing her bulge. "Ali…"

"I want you." She said in a whiny omega voice and massaged her bulge harshly until Ashlyn felt her erection straining against her very tight slacks. The omega rubbed the bulging shaft with both hands, squeezing the base with her balls and tapping the tip playfully.

"We need to focus, love. I am dying to give you what you want but we need to talk about today...." She said and removed Ali's hand from her crotch, kissing her palm lovingly. "And I also gotta tell you my full story before anything else, okay?" She said and started telling her everything she told the king the day before, gently holding her when it seemed to be too much for the omega, who kissed her and forgave her in the spot with tears in her eyes and a hand on her heart.

///

"There you are!" Kyle said as he caressed his horse's nose gently. "I thought you forgot."

"Never." Ashlyn laughed.

"Did you see her?"

"I did, thank you." She smiled gratefully.

"Okay, then tell me the big secret because father was acting weird this morning and you're too happy for it to be normal." He said with a raised eyebrow.

"Listen things gotta move quickly from this moment, we can't fail." Ashlyn said. She started telling him everything she told his father the night before, the story of how Phillip even got himself involved into marrying a princess and then explained how she had told everything to Ali before meeting him there. 

Kyle seemed surprised and upset for the lies but didn't hesitate to help her seeing how she was also protecting his dad. He listened intently to Ashlyn's story and understood she was just a victim, even if she didn't come clean sooner.

"I will explain everything later with more detail, I promise. I told the king that if he doesn't find me suitable for his daughter he can send me on exile wherever he decides." Ashlyn said and he nodded. He wouldn't judge and would do anything in his hands to help her. If Ali forgave her, he wouldn't be the one to hold a grudge.

"Okay, no problem." He said shaking his head. "Between you and that pervert, I prefer you." He said and she smiled, offering her hand for him to shake and jumping in surprise when he gave her a tight hug instead. "Tell me what we gotta do, sister."

"We need to close the city now. I'm sure Phillip's family is staying here somewhere and will probably be at the wedding; your men, the ones you trust the most, will be with you and your family at all times." She said and he nodded. "They will protect you if something goes wrong." 

"Okay, that can be arranged." Kyle nodded.

"The omegas from the court will be led out by the queen. Ali won't make it to the ceremony but no one can know anything, not even her servants."

"Great. I'll let her guard and mine with her." Kyle said, feeling relieved that the most important women in his life would be safe. "What will happen to Phillip?"

"He'll be sent away to his home with his traitor relatives in a coffin, and the king's army behind them." She smirked. "We're gonna take this resistance plan down, as quiet as we can, but leaving no room for doubts." She said and Kyle looked at her impressed.

"No wonder father wanted me to marry you." He joked and Ashlyn laughed. "You're sure you don't want to be my queen?" He asked and Ashlyn shook her head laughing. Together they gave the instructions to Edward, ironing out the details of the plan for the day and sent him to close the city roads until after the wedding, something no one would find strange as the king would probably want everyone to focus on the big day.

"What will happen in the ceremony?" Kyle asked and Ashlyn smiled. 

"It will be Phillip's father's trial for treason." She said and Kyle laughed. "If the person I think is behind everything shows up, as I fear he'll do, then I'm gonna need a sword." She said and Kyle nodded, guiding her to the king's armory where he gave her a good sword, worthy of a trusted warrior.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters left after this one!
> 
> PS would you guys like me to add a bit of smut in what's left of this? Or should I keep it pg? 
> 
> I'm reading you and believe me I love everything you guys have to say!

"My Lord." Phillip said as he entered the throne room. He was surprised to see the king was there already, along with most of the alphas from his court and that the room wasn't decorated with white flowers but with the king's crest everywhere, something unusual for a wedding.

"Phillip." The king said and didn't offer his ring for him to kiss, something usual for him to do.

"My Lord I'm ready to be part of this family." He said proudly and the king smiled.

"I'm sure you are." He said. "My daughter is a princess and will be respected by you and anyone who dares to be in front of her." He said sternly and Phillip lowered his eyes in submission, something the king hated. "I saw the way you spoke to her last night during dinner and that will not be tolerated." The king said loudly, humiliating the younger alpha. "She's a princess and will be respected as such." He said and with a gesture of his hand made him turn around and look down in shame and anger.

Phillip went to sit by his father and nervously fidgeted with family ring and the formal black vest he wore over his silken white shirt. His mother tried to comfort him under the vigilant eyes of the furious king and his own father's punishing gaze.

Kyle entered the room followed by his servants and his personal guard, going to talk to his father and letting him know that everything was ready for them to begin, as tradition dictated. The king gave the signal for everyone to get into place, and Ashlyn entered the room right before the heavy doors were closed, trying to avoid being seen; she sat two rows behind the royal family, next to her parents and near some of Kyle's men, where they could easily look around for any signs of danger.

After a few moments in silence, the king rose from his throne and gave a short speech welcoming his court to the ceremony. He then talked directly to Phillip and explained that even though he lacked pretty much any valuable skill or experience, he had been chosen to marry a princess and that he had to submit to her and her family in order to be part of the court, and not the other way around.

"He's here." Ashlyn whispered to her father. "Fifth row, third on the left; red hat." She said and he discreetly looked at the man in question.

"This will be fun." Her father said, gripping his sword tightly. Ashlyn turned to Edward and gave him a quick sign that he soon transmitted to Kyle. The prince rose from his seat and walked to his father, whispering in his ear and nodding when he gave him a pointed look.

"Now, without any more from me…" he said and turned to his wife. "I ask you, my queen, to go get our princess with all the omegas from this court, as tradition dictates." He said and the queen made a quick reverence and left the room, guiding all the omegas out of the throne room.

"Phillip, come stand here, before your king." The king said and pointed in front of him. "You were chosen by me to marry my daughter, a princess. She's invaluable and my most treasured love." He said and Kyle stood up, standing next to him, for Phillip's confusion. "No amount of money and no army is worth one of her. She is to be respected and will not be used as a bargain chip for power and treason." 

"My king?" He asked alarmed.

"I will not allow you to marry into this family when your father is a traitor." He said calmly, and those who heard him started murmuring. "Guards!." He said and two soldiers immediately walked to Phillip and held him still, moving him to the side of the room.

"What is this?!" His father yelled in fury. "My king, what is this insult to our family?!" He asked and rose from his seat. Ashlyn made a sign to Edward when she saw the man she had in sight moving towards the door.

"The insult, Phillip, is you and your family thinking you can buy a spot in royalty and conspire to kill the king as you do so!" The king yelled in fury and Ashlyn heard the loud murmurs and saw the people rising from their seats, realizing that there would be no wedding after all. "You and your family brought poison to this kingdom and I will not let that happen!" He said drawing out his sword and smiling when Kyle quickly forced Phillip's father to kneel before him. "Confess and I'll have mercy." He said and Ashlyn gripped her sword as she rose from her seat, walking to the back where she found the man who tried to kill her months prior.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said as she pressed the tip of her sharp sword to his neck while he tried to draw his own sword. Edward and his men quickly surrounded them and removed the sword from him, dragging him to the front and keeping him on his knees before the king, Ashlyn watching around them and pointing at the alphas she recognized as part of the plan to bring the king down.

"Another traitor?" The king asked and Ashlyn nodded. 

"This man, my king, is the real snake behind the poison in this kingdom." She said and the man growled. "He has conspired to kill you and bring down your family to take your place." She said and the man on the ground laughed loudly. "And so have these other alphas." She said and pointed at two women and three males.

"Yes! And I conspired with you, honorable captain!" The first male yelled and again the murmuring started. "Tell him! You coward! Tell him how you dreamed of bringing him down with your own sword!" He said and was silenced by a kick to his side from a soldier when he tried to move closer to Ashlyn. 

"Captain, is that true?" The king asked and Ashlyn nodded and kneeled before the king, offering her sword to them.

"As I previously informed you, my lord." She said and the king nodded. "I did conspire against you and this kingdom, and I offer you my head as it would only be fair." She said and the king stopped her before she spoke again.

"One traitor at the time." The king said and silenced the room. He turned his head to Phillip's father. "Have you conspired against me?"

"No- never my king!" He said loudly and the king shook his head.

"The truth!" He yelled. "And I will have mercy of your family." He said and a soldier pressed his sword to Phillip's neck.

"Father- what is he talking about?!" The alpha asked and the soldier pressed the blade over the wound Ashlyn left the night prior.

"My lord-"

"Just tell him!" The man Ashlyn stopped said laughing. "It's clear that the king knows everything."

"Shut up, Scott!" Another alpha yelled.

"My Lord-"

"Be honest, Francis, or your son will lose his head right here." The king said and Phillip tried to fight against the soldiers who held him down.

"Father! Tell him what he wants to hear!" He said in panic.

"My Lord- I haven't conspired against you-" he said and heard Phillip screaming, turning to see a clear superficial cut on his neck. "No- my son-"

"Speak up!" The king said and drew out his own sword, pointing it at Phillip.

"It was my brother! This was all his idea!" He yelled. "My son knows nothing, my lord." 

"You conspired against me, tried to get your family married into mine and get in my inner circle to get me and my family killed." He said and the man shook his head.

"My Lord… my brother convinced me to get my son married to your daughter, he gave me the money I offered you and that is all I knew." He said. "My son just wanted a beautiful wife to mate-"

"Yes! I just wanted a mate!" Phillip yelled desperately.

"This baby is a pussy, my king." Scott laughed. "And my brother is too dumb to even come up with something to get his son into your court." He laughed and the king punched Phillip's father before ordering his men to take him and his crying son to the castle dungeons.

The king questioned each one of the men and women kneeling before him, looking at his court for approval and finding scared faces and loving supporters. He determined that all of them had to die for their crimes: treason, conspiration and tentative of murder against the royal family.

The court erupted in cheers when he asked Kyle to personally execute them the next morning at dawn. The young prince bowed before his king and then the soldiers dragged all the conspirators down to the dungeons, leaving Ashlyn alone, kneeling before the king.

"Now you… Captain…" the king said. "You betrayed me, your army and let down your father." He started, looking down at the young alpha. "Do you confess to conspiration against me?"

"I do." She said firmly.

"Do you confess to treason?"

"I do, my lord."

"Do you realize that by confessing you are accepting the same fate as the alphas my son will execute tomorrow?" The king said and Kyle looked at him alarmed.

"I understand that and accept the punishment you believe is needed for these crimes." 

"Your punishment stains your father's legacy, captain." He said and looked up at his court, finding his friend looking down sadly as his daughter and biggest pride was being judged before his eyes and by the king himself.

"I know that, sire. My father is completely innocent, though." She said and looked up at the king. "He only realized I was conspiring weeks before me being attacked by Scott's men and he only tried to make me see the light, the way I did." 

"You are the daughter of one of my best and dearest friends." The king said. "Do you regret conspiring against me and my family? Against my kingdom and this court?"

"I do, my king." Ashlyn said firmly. "I regret breaking my oath to protect the people of this land, regret making myself richer by killing the innocent who only wanted and deserved protection. I regret betraying my father's trust, my people's hope and my family's honor." She said. "I regret betraying the king, his family and the values of the army I fight for." 

"Silence." The king said and Ashlyn looked straight at the wall. "My ideal punishment for this treason coming from a captain of my army would be to humiliate you, strip you of your titles and send you to the farthest location, banned to even think about coming back to our kingdom." The king said. "However… you had the guts to come to me, confess your crimes and help me apprehend the other culprits of this crimes, you are a honorable member of the aristocracy and daughter of a honorable general." He said. 

"Father…" Kyle whispered to get his attention but the king stopped him.

"I will take those factors into consideration when I discuss your case with my advisors and decide your punishment." He said and Ashlyn nodded. "Guards, take her to a cell." He said and two men held her and guided her out of the room, down the stone stairs that led to the cells.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to comment! Hope you like this one!

"Father-"

"My Lord!" The queen yelled and walked to the king as soon as he entered her chambers where she was hiding with Ali and Ashlyn's mother.

"The traitors have been arrested." He said and gave her a brief hug. "I'm sorry dear but I must talk to my wife and daughter privately… Mike is outside and he'll explain everything to you." He said and Ashlyn's mother nodded and walked out of the room, leaving the royal family alone.

"What happened? Where's Ashlyn?!" Ali asked and Kyle looked down. "Father."

"She's in the dungeons." The king said. "We… we talked last night and she asked me to not allow your wedding and gave me information to stop the conspiracy against us-"

"I know all that! She told me, she told me everything! She's not a traitor-"

"Alexandra-"

"Father I love her! She's risking everything for us! She told you the truth, didn't she?" 

"She did." The king said. "She told me everything and helped us a lot today." He sighed, holding Ali's hands in his own. "But she's still a traitor before everyone's eyes… I can't let her walk out of there like nothing's wrong. Even if just for appearances I would've had to send her to jail and punish her..." He explained.

"I want to see her." She said crying.

"Alexandra."

"I want to see her!" She said and the king sighed and turned to Kyle, who took Ali and hugged her tightly, kissing her hair and taking her to see Ashlyn.

//

"The king said she shouldn't have visitors." A soldier said and Kyle shook his head.

"He authorized this, now move." He ordered the soldier, who bowed his head and moved to the side.

"Ash!" Ali said with tears in her eyes when she saw the alpha sitting on the humid, cold floor. 

"Ali? What are you doing here?" She said and walked to her, holding her hands through the bars.

"I came to see you… I can't believe you're here and that my father is doing this to you…" she said softly, cupping Ashlyn's sad face. "Open the door." Ali said and the guard was surprised.

"My lady-"

"You heard the prince: the king authorized my visit, now give me the key!" Ali said annoyed and the guard turned to Kyle, who nodded at him. As soon as it was unlocked, Ali ran into the cell and wrapped her arms around Ashlyn's neck.

"Hey, it's fine… I deserve to be here baby." Ashlyn whispered in Ali's ear, kissing the side of her head and holding her tightly. "I am a traitor."

"You're not." Ali shook her head. "You confessed and you tried to stop everything before all of this even happened! It almost cost you your life." Ali said and Ashlyn wiped her tears with her thumbs.

"I know… but your father is the king." She reminded her gently, pressing their foreheads together. "He has to make sure the law is respected and that no one will harm his family."

"But-"

"At least he didn't force you to marry that douche." Ashlyn chuckled. "He was sobbing, Al. Ask Kyle… he must've shat his pants." She chuckled and Ali smiled at her.

"I don't want to lose you." She whispered, fresh tears cascading from her eyes.

"You won't." Ashlyn said kissing her briefly until Kyle cleared his throat. 

"Time to go, sister." 

"I'll come back tomorrow." Ali said to her and kissed her lips firmly. "I love you."

"I love you too… be strong." She told her and Ali cried and nodded while Kyle guided her out of the cell and back to her chambers.

//

"Ali." The king said as he sat on her bed. 

"Your majesty." She said with bitterness.

"I want to talk to you about her." He said and Ali ignored him and went straight to her garden where she started tending her roses.

"What for? You've made up your mind about her or she wouldn't be down in a dark and humid cell drinking dirty water and eating moldy bread." 

"I haven't made up my mind about her." He said and stood behind her, not knowing how to approach the subject with his angry daughter. 

"She was honest with you and you sent her to the prison cell." Ali said frustrated and he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing gently so she would turn to face him.

"Was she even honest with you?"

"She told me her story after weeks of working for me." Ali said. "She didn't even want me to try and get her to her father, whom she missed dearly, because she was so embarrassed of being a servant." 

"About her being a traitor."

"She told me she almost died trying to stop people who wanted to kill you." Ali nodded. "And today she told me all the truth and details about her past."

"And you still trust her?" 

"I love her with everything in me." She said, lip quivering. "I trust her and I believe in her." She said sadly. "Father… if she had wanted to kill you she had plenty of opportunities but didn't… she never even tried to hurt you or me or anyone."

"She still lied."

"Who hasn't lied?" Ali said tiredly. "I did when you asked me if I was okay with marrying a guy who wasted no chance to try and look at my cleavage. You lied when you said I was to marry him because he was the best suitor for me and you lied when you said you hadn't made up your mind about my alpha, because you're trying to convince me of her being evil and a terrible traitor, when she gave you the heads of those who wanted yours."

"She was brave when she came to me." The king said, walking around the garden and remembered a situation days prior when he yelled at Ali's servant because she was dirty, understanding that it had been Ashlyn that whole time. "She told me everything without me asking for it and she even told me something I was forgetting, Ali… that you're not an object and you're valuable and important and it isn't exchangeable for all the money and armies in the world."

"She loves me." Ali said. "She respects me and was willing to sacrifice herself and her freedom to be with me." She said with tears in her eyes. 

"She asked me to spare you from marrying him and to allow you to be happy. She offered me her head and pretty much asked me to kill her if I didn't find her suitable for you."

"Please don't kill her father." Ali pleaded, crying hard and hugging her father. "You'd kill me too."

//

"My trusted friends, thank you for coming so late." The king said as he saw his closest friends and advisors waiting for him in his studio.

"It's our duty to you and our kingdom, my lord." One of them said. The king looked around and saw Ashlyn's father standing awkwardly as some others avoided him completely.

"I trust each of you for different reasons: some are wise, some are great warriors, others are fun and others have all of those qualities in you." He said smiling. "All of you have been with me and my family since my father passed and I took the crown."

"May your father rest in peace." A different alpha said.

"The old man always said that to be a great king you had to listen to those around you and understand what they said to you, even in the hardest of times… and today I need to hear what you all have to say about the treason against this crown." He said and one by one gave him their opinion on the traitors, all of them avoiding Ashlyn. "Mike?"

"My king, I have to say I agree with the punishment you have imposed to those involved. I am loyal to you and to this kingdom over anything else, even if my own child is sitting in a cell awaiting her fate." He said and the king nodded, surprising everyone around them. "She's aware of her actions and knows there are consequences for them… she came to me for help and we did everything we could to stop this plan before she was attacked."

"Thank you, my friend." The king said and everyone admired the alpha's courage.

//

"What's on your mind?" The queen asked her husband as he sat quietly in front of the fire in his chambers. He requested her company for the night and she immediately went to see her distressed mate.

"I don't know what to do." He said looking at the flames. "That alpha… she betrayed everything and everyone she's known… she was so brave in the battles she faced, she was so brave to come to me to ask for Ali's hand and then for her happiness, even at the possibility of losing her own life."

"She's brave like our friend Mike, my lord." She said and offered him a cup of wine. "She fought for what she believed and tried to right her wrongs."

"She could've killed me, harm Alexandra and Kyle…"

"The only tears she's put in Alexandra's life have been of happiness." 

"But then again… she wanted us dead." He said.

"She killed many of those who were trying to kill you, my lord. She lost her life in a sense when she came to become a servant in our castle. She was trying to protect this kingdom from the poison of those who wanted you dead and almost got herself killed in the process." 

"I was going to forgive her treason, but I could also make an example of her…" he said sternly. "But then again I can't kill her…She's Mike's daughter!"

"She doesn't deserve to be killed." The queen said. "If not for her courage coming clean to you and stopping this terrible movement to get you killed while sacrificing our daughter in the way…Then for the courage she showed in her past battles, defending her house and your crest from the enemy at war."

"She's a courageous captain, a fearless warrior and a leader to her army." The king said calmly. "I asked around about her, before all of this happened, when I wanted her to marry Kyle. All my alphas responded the same: she's a natural leader and a role model to all of them."

"No one was saying she was a snake?"

"Most were surprised to see her getting dragged to a cell." 

"I imagine." She said and sat next to him. She studied his face as he frowned in silence for a long moment.

"Alexandra wouldn't forgive me."

"She's in love."

"I wish I had asked Mike about his daughter before I even got asked about marrying her to Phillip." He sighed. "She was the perfect choice."

"She still is." The queen said and he turned to face her. "She's braver than any other alpha because she dared to confess her crimes before your court, accept your decision and punishment, and do so with honor."

"Honor…"

"Yes." She said and then felt like it was the chance to truly defend her daughter, and help her be truly happy. "She was brave to fall in love with a princess, confess who she was without expecting anything in return and for kneeling before you and accept she was wrong…And all of that simply because she's in love." She said. "She loves Alexandra dearly and she would protect her at all costs, she's showing as much. Phillip is a prick and wanted her to fuck and mother his pups whereas Ashlyn actually does love and respect her as an omega and a female."

"You want her in our family? Even knowing that she wanted us dead at some point in her life?"

"Yes, I do. Because my daughter loves her and she makes her happy… because she's the daughter of a honorable alpha and a dedicated omega, a strong alpha and a warrior." She smiled proudly. "She is smart and respectful, and she's grown up from that young soldier who wanted money and power…"

"A decision has been made, then." The king sighed and took a long gulp of his wine. "There will be a wedding soon, and this time Alexandra will be happy and waiting for it to happen." He smiled and his wife kissed his cheek.

//

"My Lord… we would like to know what will happen to the traitor that wasn't executed." One of the alphas from the court who wasn't in his closest inner circle asked the king as they walked back to the throne room after the prisoners had been executed by Kyle and his men. All of them except for Ashlyn.

"Be patient, dear." The king laughed and walked to his usual seat. The closest members of his court slowly walked into the room and stood quietly as the queen walked with Ashlyn's parents, leaving them with Kyle and taking her place beside her husband.

"Bring the prisoner." Kyle said to his men, who promptly brought Ashlyn into the room. She looked pale, disheveled and almost sick after a night in a prison cell, which brought tears to her mother's eyes. Her clothes were dirty and stained with the humidity of the floor where she slept, and her hair had some dirt on it as well, making her look like a sad prisoner.

"My daughter…" Ashlyn's mother said and her husband held her closely, looking straight ahead with a serious face while he knew everyone's eyes were on his family.

"Kneel before your king." A soldier told Ashlyn, forcing her to kneel on the cold stone floor before the king. The room erupted in loud comments on how that wasn't a way to treat a captain, a member of the aristocracy and the daughter of a Lord.

"Silence now." The king said and rose from his seat. "Look up at me." He ordered and Ashlyn did as told, fearlessly looking up at him. "My ideal punishment for your betrayal is to banish you from this land, strip you off your military titles, and ship you off as far away as the sea would allow." He said and Ashlyn nodded.

"Wouldn't that be too harsh for a captain of your army, my lord?" A beta who usually advised the king on political matters, but wasn't in the previous night's meeting, intervened. "She's a honorable warrior from what I've gathered and she's the daughter of a honorable member of this court. She's had no issues with your army or any previous issues apart from this situation-"

"Let me finish, please." The king said and the beta nodded. "That would be my ideal punishment if you were a regular commoner like those we executed this morning. They betrayed your king, and this land... but you are no commoner, you're from the aristocracy and come from a wealthy and honorable family with an incredible history with my own… you have bravely fought in wars, won battles and represented this crest with honor." He said and pointed at the crest of his house that adorned the room. "You're the only daughter of the Master of the South, a man I'm proud to call my friend, and you were brave enough to come to me and tell me the truth about your involvement in this movement. That, my dear, took balls to do."

The king walked around in silence, thinking about the words he would use. He studied the faces around him and the consequences if his actions in the future, and still decided it was worth it.

"My final decision is to forgive you, Captain. I will not punish you further for your actions." He said and sat down again. "I am showing you mercy because of the actions that brought honor to you and your family, and I am not forgetting what you confessed; I'm choosing to focus on the positives that confession brought." He said and Ashlyn looked up at him with bright eyes. "We obtained the names of other people involved in this treason, punished those who were ready to kill me here in my own court, and you gave me an eye opening opportunity to continue to rule this land with more fairness, justice and hope for everyone."

"My king-"

"You'll keep your titles, because you've earned them. You'll continue to serve as a brave soldier and will lead your alphas in battle as you've done until now." He said and Ashlyn cried silently. "You will inherit your father's name, wealth and titles, and your family will be remembered for your heroics and not this stained chapter. An ill moment for a single member of such a great family won't ruin the whole previous brilliance of it." He said and rose from his seat. "You have allowed me to continue on this throne, captain, and I'll be forever grateful."

"My Lord… I don't deserve your mercy and the opportunity you are giving me to continue to fight with honor in your name." Ashlyn said. "But I will take it, and honor it for the rest of my life. I've brought shame to me and my family, but this gift, my Lord… I will thank you with my life." She said and stood up, her right hand going to her chest and looking forward to the king. "Long live the king, his family and this realm." She said and everyone else in the room repeated her words, making the king smile.

"You are humble enough to recognize this opportunity and were humble enough to offer me your head when you talked to me about this subject we'll not be mentioning again." The king said. "And so I have made another decision, captain." 

"My king." She nodded and the court started talking among them, trying to understand what the king was doing.

"You are the daughter of my friends, a honorable soldier and a future Master of the South as many others who have served this land with integrity and wisdom, and I would love to reward that with something I discussed with your father before all of this mess ruined my own daughter's wedding." The king chuckled. "I asked your father to meet me before this morning's execution and asked him for your hand in marriage for my daughter, princess Alexandra." He said and the confused faces around him made him laugh. 

"My Lord, I'm not worthy of such a gift." Ashlyn said, kneeling before him again. 

"You will be her wife and will honor her. This is the union between your father's family and mine that should've been from the beginning." He said smiling. "I almost let Alexandra marry a fool so dumb he didn't realize he was being played by his own family, and now she will have a strong alpha who will protect her and look for her. You will value her worth beyond her title and where she was born, and will respect her as your one true mate."

"I promise, my lord. I will love your daughter and the bond that will keep me by her side until my last breath." She said and the king drew his sword out, making her jump in surprise.

"Your honesty, candor and courage are worthy of a knight from this land, captain. Arise, Lady Ashlyn… Knight protector of the South." He said loudly, moving his sword from her right shoulder to her left, a few surprised gasps and whispers from the court being quieted down when Ashlyn stood before her King and leaned to kiss his ring, bowing respectfully before him.

"Thank you, my Lord." She said and he smiled at her.

"I should be the one thanking you." The king said quietly to her and then looked up at everyone around them with a smile. "I was thinking about celebrating the marriage next week, how does that sound?" He asked his court in a playful tone.

"I dare to say my Lord… that it would be a waste given all the preparations and guests are ready since yesterday." A female beta said and the alphas nodded. 

"We could hold the ceremony later today." An alpha male said and people cheered for it.

"Agreed." An alpha female said firmly. "Your princess has already waited long enough for a wedding. We can get everything ready for today if that's what the king considers right." She said and the king nodded.

"The court is right." He said and walked to his queen. "My love, please take all the omegas and prepare for a wedding. Our princess will be married at three this afternoon." He said and the queen smiled proudly at him, raising from her seat and walking out of the throne room with all the omegas, including Ashlyn's mother who was crying. "Kyle, have one or two of your betas help the Captain get ready." 

"Right away, my lord." Kyle said with a bright smile, taking Ashlyn by the arm and pretty much dragging her back to her own room.


	22. Chapter 22

"I'm so excited!" Kyle said as they walked down the halls. "I didn't know anything father would do today and I was nervous."

"Me too, believe me!" Ashlyn chuckled. "When you don't know if you're gonna die, you can feel very anxious." She joked. "I want to see her-"

"You'll see her at the wedding, sis." He said and Ashlyn huffed. "If there's something your ass doesn't need is any more bad luck, and you know the ancient tradition." He chuckled and nodded when his servants came to the room, preparing a bath for Ashlyn and carrying a platter with food for both of them.

"But-"

"Father will tell her about the wedding and she's probably with mother right now." He insisted. "Now go get cleaned up because you smell like shit and then take some rest, you must be dying to sleep for a bit."

"I don't think I can sleep." She said as the servants helped her remove her clothes.

"Well you better do because there's gonna be a feast and lots of dancing for you tonight. Alexandra loves that part of feasts." He chuckled, remembering past celebrations and his sister's enthusiasm whenever the opportunity to dance came. "And then there's your wedding night." He winked and Ashlyn chuckled, admitting to herself how tired she was and how badly she needed to rest.

  
  


//

  
  


"They're taking too long." Ali sighed as she paced her chambers and walked to the garden, focusing on the roses Ashlyn used to tend. After a few minutes, she heard the door and turned around to see if it was Ashlyn coming to see her.

"Alexandra-" the king said as he walked into her chambers and saw Ali practically run to him.

"Where is she, father?!" She asked with wide eyes, tears in her eyes and nervousness in her voice.

"Sit down with me, dear." He smiled and Ali's mother walked in behind him, nodding with a reassuring smile.

"Where's Ash?" She asked again with more calm, her heart beating faster than ever.

"She's in her room." He replied. "She's getting ready for her wedding. Your wedding… the two of you, I mean." He said amused and Ali cried tears of joy.

"Our wedding?" She asked softly, hands going to cover her mouth in shock.

"Yes… your father announced you two will get married and the court wanted it to be today." The queen said and Ali smiled brightly, hugging her father tightly. 

"Thank you father!" She whispered and he kissed her head.

"She's brave and so much more than Phillip." He said sadly. "I'm sorry I almost made you marry him." 

"Forget about it, father." Ali said smiling. "We'll be very happy and won't ever talk about this again, okay?" She said and he kissed her forehead. 

"I love you, my baby daughter." He said softly and Ali smiled brightly.

"I love you too." She whispered and leaned to hug him tightly. "You're the best, father."

"Oh stop." He said chuckling. "I'll let you get ready for the big day… the court's omegas are waiting to help." He said and turned to his wife who smiled kindly at her excited daughter.

"Can I see her?" Ali asked, eagerly wiping her eyes and smiling brightly.

"Not now, darling…She has to take some rest and eat something after the nightmare that yesterday was for everyone." The king said. "She slept in a cell and she has to get cleaned up and ready to marry my princess." He explained and Ali nodded sadly, but understanding. 

Before he left, the king told her about the audience where he forgave Ashlyn before everyone, and knighted her so she would be eligible to be a full member of the court without being judged, and showing his absolute trust and confidence in her; this also allowed her to be a counselor for the king and part of his inner circle. He told her how he wanted to make things right and allow their wedding to happen, but knowing it would be best for Ali to not comment how they met and how their story came to be to stop any rumors or damaging stories that could hurt Ashlyn's career or Ali's image in court.

Ali was thankful and grateful to her parents, crying happy tears again as her mother asked her servants to prepare her for a real wedding this time, even taking her wedding gown out for her to see it for the first time. Ali was absorbed by the dress and it's beauty, soft and delicate lace covering the silk and satin that gave it it's form. 

If Ali was honest she just dreamed of feeling Ashlyn's hands removing it from her body while she made love to her, a full knot keeping them together as they sealed their bond. She felt the lace of the dress and closed her eyes, thankful for the opportunity to wear it for Ashlyn instead of Phillip, who would've been too eager to fuck to even appreciate Ali's beauty in it.

  
  


//

  
  


"Are you nervous?" Kyle asked Ashlyn as she stood in the small chapel in the big outer garden where the ceremony would take place. She felt the breeze of the afternoon blowing around them, the flowers dancing graciously as it wasn't aggressive enough to tear them from the arrangements.

"I'm terrified but excited." She said straightening her soft white shirt and long black coat over her tight black slacks.

"Why? It's not like my sister will refuse to marry you." He chuckled. "You're a knight now, no one will oppose either." He said wagging his brows.

"I know, I just… I don't know... this is so good and I'm not used to it." She chuckled and stood straight when the king walked to her and offered his ring for her to kiss. "My king."

"Captain." He nodded. "We're ready to begin." He smiled at her and gently squeezed her shoulder when he noticed how nervous she was. The king sat down and soon all the guests followed his example. When he saw everyone was in their place he rose up and asked his wife to go gather the princess with all the omegas from the court, as tradition dictated.

After a few long minutes, a soft music started playing in the background, letting them know that Ali was on her way. Ashlyn stood straight and looked ahead with her back to the guests and the entrance where Ali would walk through, her father standing behind her and watching how the king came to stand beside them, behind the sport where Ali would stand for the duration of the short ceremony.

"Father." Ali said softly as her father offered his hand for her to take, making the eager alpha shiver in nerves and anticipation. The king let Ali stand before him, next to Ashlyn as the officiant came to stand between them.

The omega looked at Ashlyn with glistening eyes and a bright smile on her face that was mirrored by Ashlyn even though the alpha was looking at the officiant, as required for an alpha. The older beta who had married Ali's parents many years ago said a short traditional speech and let the couple know of their duties as a marriage in the royal family.

Ashlyn took her family ring from her own pinky finger and slid it on Ali's, finally looking up at her and allowing a single tear to escape down her cheeks. The omega accepted Ashlyn's ring and held her hands tenderly, vowing to be a submissive partner, as tradition asked from an omega.

"I vow to serve you, and your family, as I always have." Ashlyn said, the weight of her words lost on everyone except for those who knew the full story. "I vow to be your mate, your partner. I vow to protect and love you until my last breath, and then in the afterlife." She said with the grace and strength that was expected from an alpha.

The officiant smiled and declared them a married couple, allowing Ashlyn to turn and face the omega, leaning to kiss her lips softly for a short second before she took a step back and bowed to her, something that surprised everyone but was well liked by the king, who saw her respecting Ali's royal status. The omega turned to her father, who hugged her and turned to lead the way to the party and feast that was being thrown in the dining hall while the couple went to a separate room and shared a few minutes alone, following the tradition.

"You look stunningly beautiful." Ashlyn whispered as soon as they were alone. She held Ali's hand and spun her around slowly, appreciating the dress and Ali's smile. "I'm so happy right now." She whispered, getting lost in Ali's eyes.

"You have no idea how I feel right now." Ali said chuckling, hands going to Ashlyn's face. "I was so scared this morning." She confessed softly.

"I was too." She confessed, going to sit on the small couch before the fire, pulling Ali to sit sideways on her lap. "I feared I would die." 

"I wouldn't have allowed it." Ali whispered, leaning to kiss her lips slowly, sucking gently on them as Ashlyn responded to her with love pouring from her. They made out for a long time and when Ali moaned softly, a hand going to her breasts, the alpha broke the kiss and pressed their foreheads together.

"I can't wait for tonight." She said and Ali chuckled. "I miss you so much… your warmth…"

"Same here… I'm dying to be with you."

"The good thing is we'll have forever to be together." She smiled and kissed Ali briefly before they got on their feet and joined the feast, sitting on the left of the king facing the crowd, Ashlyn's parents beside her and Kyle and the queen to the right of the king.

The long tables were set in a way that left a wide open space in the middle were the entertainment took place in the skilled dancers and acrobats, musicians and jesters. The couple and their guests enjoyed the delicious food that went from different types of meat and cheese to endless supply of wine and fruits, cheese and freshly baked bread.

The music played loudly, the guests laughing and drinking the best wine the king could offer while others ate and talked loudly. The couple talked quietly and eventually got up to dance as the other young couples did. 

Ashlyn laughed as Ali danced and laughed loudly, enjoying herself. Kyle laughed when he caught Ashlyn sitting down and drinking some wine while taking some time to recover because her feet hurt, while Ali danced with some female omegas and betas from the court.

Ali smiled at her new wife while she talked to the king and her mother, enjoying a cup of wine and a small piece of cheese. Ashlyn winked at her and bowed the king before walking to her to dance a bit more, laughing and kissing discreetly as to not raise any suspicions on their chemistry being so sudden and scandalize the court.

They laughed and allowed the members of the court to talk to them, receiving the best wishes from them for their life together. There were so many toasts in their honor that Ali lost track of them and decided to only sip her wine to be sober enough to enjoy the feast.

The king brought Ashlyn to meet a few diplomatic members from neighboring kingdoms, and lords from other regions. They shared their views on different subjects that allowed them to enjoy the conversations and get to know each other.

After a few minutes, Ali approached her mate and was welcomed into the conversations, attracting some betas into them as well. After Ashlyn started talking about a trip she made around the Southern Isles and the beautiful places she saw, Ali started getting flustered and hornier by the second as she imagined her alpha sweaty and under the sun, her torso covered by a thin shirt that allowed her to be fresh and comfortable in the heat.

"I want you." Ali whispered softly in Ashlyn's ear after they greeted another diplomatic. "Now." The omega insisted and the alpha nodded and looked around until she found their parents talking with a few old friends, the king laughing loudly with them.

"Let me tell them we're gonna go." She said and they walked to the group, bowing before the king and waiting until the others had left them alone with their family. "We're going to get some rest now, my Lord. My wife is feeling pretty tired." She said looking at Ali who leaned heavily on her and stared through hooded eyes, making their parents smirk knowingly.

"No problem, dear. Have a good night rest and we'll see you for lunch tomorrow." The king said and Ashlyn nodded, bowing at them again before she guided Ali out of the room and back to her chambers, where they would spend their wedding night.

  
  


//

  
  


"Everyone please leave." Ali said when they reached her chambers that were filled with flowers and platters with fresh fruit and wine. The maids left one by one, giving smiles to Ashlyn as if telling her something about her going from being one of them to marrying the princess.

Ashlyn closed the door and locked it, turning around to find Ali drinking some wine and standing by her window. The alpha removed her heavy long coat and dropped it on a chair before walking to Ali, holding her from behind and kissing her neck slowly, loving the scent of her favorite perfume on her.

"Should we take a bath and get into bed?" Ali asked nervously, making her smile.

"Anything you want, my love. Don't be nervous… it's just you and me tonight." She said and turned her around in her arms. "Tonight is all about us." She said and Ali smiled brightly at her, hands going to the buttons of her shirt and undoing them slowly. "All night, all day… you and me." She said and Ali leaned to kiss her heart before she captured the alpha's lips in a heated sensual kiss.

"I want you to take me in the garden." Ali asked softly and Ashlyn nodded, allowing her to remove her shirt and leaving her naked torso exposed to the wind.

"I will." Ashlyn said, closing her eyes and enjoying Ali's fingers on her skin, caressing from her neck to her navel, stopping to cup her full breasts until her nipples hardened. 

Ali gently caressed her for a moment before she pushed her back a step and turned around, asking her to help her remove her dress. Ashlyn delicately worked on the buttons on her back, kissing her spine and every inch of skin she discovered.

The alpha used her hands to caress Ali's body over her dress, moving them slowly on her arms and tracing the curves of her breasts and abs. The omega closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side when Ashlyn moved her lips to her neck, hands going to her hips and holding her firmly against her front, her omega's ass pressed to her crotch.

"I've missed your skin against mine." Ashlyn said and Ali smiled and closed her eyes. The alpha moved her hands over Ali's dress and to her thighs before moving them back to her hips and then to the back to continue working on the buttons; once she got to the last one, Ali let it fall unceremoniously to the floor, pooling around her feet.

The omega turned to her and placed a hand on Ashlyn's belt, removing it and tossing it to the side while her free hand gently caressed her bulging front while the alpha's hands caressed her arms and flat belly. She smirked when Ashlyn started shamelessly pushing her hips for more contact, shrugging when she looked up at her with a knowing smirk.

"I've missed you." She said simply, making Ali giggle and squeeze her bulging front even harder, massaging her gently and leaning for a slow and deep kiss. Ashlyn moved her hands to cup Ali's breasts, massaging them and playing with them while Ali's hand moved over her front, squeezing her shaft and moving them over the bulge.

"I want you… I need to feel you." Ali whispered into the kiss, allowing Ashlyn to move her mouth to Ali's neck and the sweet spot behind her ear that made her shiver. Ali moved her hand from Ashlyn's bulging front and pinched her nipples, releasing them and scratching her way down her torso before she slid her hand under the waistband of her tight slacks, finding her curly hairs as she blindly moved to grab her shaft.

The alpha moaned in Ali's ear, tugging her earlobe with her teeth until Ali shivered. The omega slowly moved her hand over her growing erection until there was no more room for her to move, making the alpha chuckle and take a step back to take them off.

The alpha removed her trousers and was fully naked in front of her new wife, who took her by the hand and guided her to the garden, helping her to sit down on the bench where they had made love a few times before. Ali kneeled before her, a hand holding her penis so her mouth could start working on her. 

"Oh how I've missed that!" Ashlyn chuckled, feeling how Ali wrapped her lips around her throbbing head. All she could think about was the warmth surrounding her as her omega hollowed her cheeks and teased her with her wet tongue. 

Ali moved her hands over Ashlyn's thighs and moved her neck back and forth, opening her throat to take her deeply until she sighed and shivered, a hand going to Ali's hair to guide her. The omega gagged slightly and then moved a hand to fondle her balls while the other went to the alpha's breasts.

"Fuck-" Ashlyn started and then sighed in pleasure as Ali took her deep down her throat and stayed still for a few seconds. The omega smirked proudly and used her hand to caress her shaft, moving it in tight spiraling movements as she sucked in the head. "Come here." Ashlyn asked her, breathless in pleasure. Ali gave one last long lick and moved to stand between the alpha's legs, leaning down to kiss her slowly as her hand continued masturbating her.

"Take me." Ali asked her, tugging at her lower lip with her hand and looking down at the small amount of precum on the glistening tip of Ashlyn's penis.

The alpha got on her feet and cupped Ali's face with her hands, guiding the kiss as the omega continued her ministrations on her erection. Ashlyn gently guided her to the window in the garden that faced the city and pecked her lips before turning her around until her back was pressed to the alpha's warm front.

"I'm so-"

"Spread your legs for me." Ashlyn told her softly, her hand going around Ali's front and using her fingers to caress Ali's clit, spreading her wetness and teasing her folds. "Soaked…"

"Just how you like." Ali giggled, closing her eyes when she felt Ashlyn pressing her fingertips to her entrance, teasing her as more wetness came from her center. The alpha caressed her clit and pressed soft kisses to her wife's back, making her moan softly. "Inside… I can take all of you now." Ali said and Ashlyn smiled kissing the base of her neck and pressing her fingertips to her entrance, chuckling when Ali's hands sneaked between them and grabbed her hard shaft, pushing it into her warm core. "That's what I'm talking about…" Ali sighed as Ashlyn slowly pushed all the way in until she was balls deep inside her.

"My love, I've missed this so much…" Ashlyn smiled and held Ali by the waist, guiding her body as she started moving her hips gently against her, her dick entering her in slow movements that made the omega enjoy. The alpha felt Ali's walls around her, throbbing with each stroke and started picking up her pace when Ali started moaning.

"I'm so full… I love it when you fuck-" Ali started and then whimpered when Ashlyn started moving faster into her, making their skin sound as their bodies clashed together. 

"You love it when I what, omega?" She asked out of breath, a hand going to Ali's clit.

"When you fuck me like this." Ali whimpered, bracing herself on the window and moaning loudly as the alpha started moving her hips at full force. "I'm so close!" Ali said in a loud whisper and Ashlyn's hand moved faster on her clit, needing a few moments longer to make her cum with a strangled cry of pleasure.

The alpha didn't relent and continued moving deep into her, loving the sound of their bodies clashing together and making the omega shiver in her arms as her orgasm was extended. When she felt tired she pulled out of her, turned her around and kissed her deeply while the omega jumped into her arms wrapping her legs around her torso.

"Take me to bed- I need your knot now." She told her into the kiss and sneaking a hand to push her hard cock into her again. The alpha started moving her hips as they kissed and when she felt Ali's nails scratching her back she started moving back to the bed.

"My wound!" She said amused as she felt Ali's nails dangerously close to her open wound. The omega didn't respond, focusing on kissing her alpha and moving her lips to her jaw and neck while Ashlyn kneeled on the bed and continued fucking her slowly. She guided Ali up and down so she could get some stimulation on her clit and gspot, making her sigh and fall down on the bed, extending her arms over her head, smiling brightly as her wife continued to move her hips slowly.

"You're so hot…" Ali mumbled, hands going to her own breasts and hips moving to meet Ashlyn's thrusts.

"You feel so good around my dick." Ashlyn sighed and looked down at her hard erection entering Ali's soaked core, watching all the wetness dripping from her omega's entrance with each deep thrust. "I've missed you so damn much." She said and moved her hands to Ali's legs that were around her waist, caressing her calves and thighs, stopping her hips when she was buried to the hilt into her, and leaning to kiss her deeply, hands caressing every inch of skin she could touch.

Ali allowed her to kiss her for a long moment and then gently pushed her to lay down, moving with her so her penis stayed inside of her. Ali sat up on top of her and cupped her breasts, looking down at Ashlyn and biting her lip as her hips started moving in slow circles.

"You like riding me, don't you?" Ashlyn chuckled, loving the feeling of Ali's weight on her and her fingers playing with her nipples, tugging and pinching them until Ashlyn moaned and felt her knot starting to form.

"I think you love it when I ride you." She giggled and then started moving faster until she leaned forward to kiss her slowly and deeply. The omega braced herself with her hands on Ashlyn's breasts and started moving her hips up and down wildly, moaning as they kissed. "Fuck- I'm so close baby…" Ali sighed deeply, allowing herself to move her hips in a way that Ashlyn's shaft caressed her clit and her cock was angled to hit her very sensitive g-spot with every movement.

"Cum on me, baby… cum on your alpha before I mate you." She sighed and started moving her hips to meet Ali's moves. "Can you feel my knot?" She asked and Ali moaned loudly.

"Fuck me alpha… fuck me." Ali said as she kissed her mouth and squeezed the alpha's breasts, feeling how she increased her pace and slowly dragged her to her orgasm, feeling how it exploded in her lower belly and consumed her like a fire. Ali moaned, whimpered and exhaled with a bright smile on her face as she came hard with a shudder on top of her wife.

Ashlyn smirked as Ali shook and decided to take that moment for her, sitting up and adjusting Ali's position as she wanted to continue fucking her deeply. She let the omega lie down on the bed and kneeled between her legs, pulling out of her and replacing her dick with her lips and fingers, entering her deeply while making the come hither motion to caress her g-spot as Ali shook wildly, loving how her alpha extended her climax.

The omega shook almost violently when she felt s second orgasm coiling inside her right on the trails of her first one. She moved her hands to Ashlyn's hair and guided her movements as she pulled her hair roughly and pushed her head impossibly closer to her throbbing clit. 

Ashlyn moved her free hand to pull her balls quickly and avoid coming, moaning when she felt her knot and how hard she was. She felt Ali's heels digging on her upper back as she came roughly, making her smirk as she happily are her out, enjoying Ali's sweet taste and soft fragrance.

She could feel the tip of her dick throbbing, some precum making its way out. Ali moaned so loudly she was sure the entire castle heard her and so she nuzzled into her, feeling her curls against her face and Ali's juices dripping down her chin.

When Ali was starting to come down from her high, Ashlyn moved to kneel between her widely outspread legs and grabbed her dick in her hand, jerking off at the sight before her. Ali felt her skin tingling in pleasure and leaned to rest her weight on her elbows, looking up at her as she masturbated.

"I'm in heaven right now." Ali said and moved her foot to tease Ashlyn's balls, making her smirk as she came shortly after with a thick stream of cum landing on the bed sheets. "Do it again, but inside me." Ali asked her while her toes teased Ashlyn's tight balls.

"If I go anywhere near that pussy is to knot you." Ashlyn said holding her cock for Ali to see her knot. 

"Exactly what I want." Ali licked her lips and entered herself with three fingers, making Ashlyn groan and move closer, wiping her face with the back of her hand. She pressed the tip of her cock to the throbbing clit in front of her, allowing Ali to enjoy herself for a short moment before she removed the omega's hand and slid her cock into her slowly, pushing her knot carefully and making Ali moan at the slight pain of her pussy stretching to accommodate the thick knot. "I've missed that so much…Fuck! I missed your knot!" Ali moaned loudly, making Ashlyn smirk.

"Believe me when I say that this knot missed you even more." She sighed, leaning forward until she was laying on top of Ali, who wrapped her arms tightly around her, kissing Ashlyn's neck as the alpha increased her pace. Ashlyn started building up a rhythm, her knot growing thicker until she was fully grown and felt her balls tightening.

Ashlyn captured Ali's lips in a searing kiss that lasted until they couldn't breathe and then she moved her hand to Ali's face and jaw, tilting her head to the side and licking her sweaty skin. She felt Ali's walls around her cock and Ali's hot puffs of breath against her skin, making her go closer to her orgasm.

The alpha kissed the soft skin on the juncture of Ali's shoulder and neck, making Ali shiver in anticipation and smile widely while she moaned. Ashlyn finally bit her skin, leaving her mating mark on the omega's neck forever, making her close her walls tightly around her knot and making her cum instantly when she dragged her nails from the base of her neck and to her ass.

The couple continued moving together as a seemingly never-ending stream of cum filled Ali's pussy. The alpha kissed her fresh mating mark and then moved to kiss her lips while still thrusting hard into Ali, making her shiver as a gentle orgasm made her smile against her lips.

  
  
  


-/////////-

  
  


A few months later

"What do you think?" Ashlyn asked Ali as the omega saw the big garden that surrounded their chambers in the small castle Ashlyn's father gave them for their wedding. The property had been with their family for many decades and there was a lot of history for them there given that Ashlyn was born in one of the big rooms. The property was ample and private, surrounded by nature and a short walk away from the beach where Ashlyn grew up.

The alpha had insisted on them staying with her parents at their small castle while a renovation took place to make sure it was suitable for a princess, but Ali declined and insisted on going to live with her alone where they wouldn't be bothered so they could enjoy their new bond. 

The main building was a beautiful mixture of wood and stone, giving it a rough but homey look where Ali felt immediately at ease. There were many rooms were their guests stayed over after the feasts and parties they threw to celebrate their love, and Ali loved walking around the corridors and hallways, appreciating the art and details that gave the castle some character.

They chose to use an ample room in the back as their bedroom, refusing to take the one where Ashlyn's parents had lived for many years as it was old and didn't get much light from the bright sun. They renovated and Ali loved how she could hear the ocean breeze and the waves crashing in the shore as Ashlyn made love to her every night.

The alpha insisted on Ali having her own garden so she could have a small reminder of her home, and the omega appreciated the thought, allowing her to build something similar to a greenhouse that could only be accessed from their room. Ashlyn filled the space with flowers and small bushes that would fill their days with beautiful scents and colors through the year, making Ali smile brightly.

"It's gorgeous." Ali smiled, closing her eyes when Ashlyn wrapped her arms around her from behind and kissed her faint mating mark on Ali's neck. "Thank you so much, love."

"Anything for you." Ashlyn replied, guiding her around the garden and explaining what some of the flowers from the islands looked like, as Ali had never seen them and she insisted on having local flora with her in there.

They walked around slowly, kissing deeply as they walked around the garden until a servant came to let them know that their visitors were arriving. Ashlyn nodded and dismissed the beta, leaning to kiss Ali slowly one short moment before they smiled and went to greet the king that was visiting his daughter for a few days while he visited the South.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it guys! 
> 
> Thank you for all the support through this story, for your comments and ideas, encouragement and everything else! 
> 
> I really hope you guys like this last part for this story! Don't forget to leave some feedback and hey, some ideas for new stories too ;)


End file.
